Graduation approaches
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Sequel to Anger. Kim and Shego's relationship develops. Meanwhile, a new threat comes ever closer. Will Kim and Shego survive 'Graduation.'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revelations

Paring: KIGO. (Stay away if you don't like.)

I do not own Kim Possible, it and all related characters are the property of the original creators, not me.

This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata.

* * *

Kim Possible; high school student, teen adventurer, sat on the edge of her bed, cell-phone resting in her lap.  
She hung her head, letting out a deep sigh.

"What's up, Pumpkin? Still can't reach him?"

I look up. Shego, former superhero, ex-assistant to villain Dr Drakken, and now my girlfriend, has walked in.  
She sits down next to me, looping one arm around my shoulders, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah."

For the last two days, since Shego and I revealed and accepted our feelings for each other, I have been trying to reach Ron Stoppable, my boyfriend or is that ex-boyfriend . I don't know. I'm with Shego now. I don't doubt that, but at the same time, since I haven't been able to speak with Ron, it just feels like it's still up in the air.  
Like I'm cheating on Shego.  
I don't think she sees it that way, but I do. Just a bit.

I've been trying to call him almost nonstop, but no-one answers at his house and his cell's always switched off.  
I must have left him a hundred voice messages. But he hasn't called me back.

Shego senses my mood.

"There's no sense in waiting for him to call, Princess. He knows your number."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmie seems to forget her troubles as we head into Middleton. A bit of shopping always cheers her up.  
We start at Club Banana. She browses, while I pick out a few outfits. Most of my stuff is still back at Drakken's lab. I keep meaning to go, but haven't been able to find the time. Or make the time.

Having purchased a few shirts, some trousers and new underwear. Nothing fancy, just stuff to wear really.

I catch up with Kimmie. She's over by the racks of coats. I can hear her voice.

She is talking with a young, black woman. One of her friends, I think.

She glances over Kim's shoulder as I approach, bags in hand. She does a double take, as she sees me . Somehow, I don't think she really registers my clothes or the calm expression on my face. I have to remember how the people who know Kimmie have only seen me.

"Kim. Look out. It's ..."  
Kim turns, smiling as she sees me. "Shego! Did you find something you liked?"  
She takes the bags from me, rooting through the contents, as her friend looks at me suspiciously.

"Okay, this is weird. Did your brain get scrambled again?"

I bristle a little, as Kim looks up, her cheeks slightly red.  
I take her hand in mine, offering my encouragement.

"Monique, the thing is, Shego and I are together."

"Together as in...?"

"A couple? Yeah."

"Really? I mean, really?"

I feel Kim tense. Her hand squeezes mine. "Yeah, I know it s kinda..sudden, but..."

"No, it s cool. But what about Ron. Does he know?"

Kim shakes her head, her mood dropping as she is reminded that she still has to tell him.  
"No, he won't answer his phone or his cell. Maybe he's out of town or something."

"I don't think so. I'm sure I saw him only yesterday."

Kim's face falls. "Oh, right. Well, maybe something s come up. He's mother could be ill, or."  
I grasping at straws, but I can't bear to think that he could be ignoring me.

Kim gives Monique a hug goodbye, as her friend reassures her that things are unchanged between them.  
"Come on, girlfriend. Did you believe I would turn my back on you over this? Anyone that does is just an idiot, okay? Someone that isn't worth listening to."

Outside, we start walking along the street, Kim sliding her arm through mine. She's distracted though. Something is worrying her, I realise, as I have to guide her through the crowds, gently steering her this way and that.

"Penny for your thoughts, Pumpkin?"

Despite her mood, she does manage a small smile, "Penny for your thoughts? Is that some kind of pun?"

If it was, it's obviously one she wouldn't have got."No, it's an old expression, one that my mother used to use, when she thought I was upset by something." I can still hear her voice, 'Penny for your thoughts, firefly?'

"Oh. Well, it's just. If Ron is here, at home, then why hasn't he called me? Or come round to see me?"

I don't have an answer for her. I have my own ideas, given what she told me about her recent trip abroad. My feelings are that he doesn't care for her as a girlfriend anymore. If he ever really did. Maybe he's just like a kid, treating that Yuri girl as a brand new toy, one that he will grow bored with soon enough. But does that mean he saw Kimmie that way, and now she is the toy that he is fed up with?

Kim stops suddenly, as we pass a fancy jewellers. Her eye has obviously been caught by something.  
I follow her gaze which has come to rest on a pendant in the left corner of the window.  
A thin silver chain, from which hangs a small pink heart is resting on a black, velvet cushion.  
Not something I would ever consider wearing, but for Kimmie, is perfect.  
She seems to think so, too. I can almost see her eyes sparkling as she stares at it.  
"Do you like it, Princess?"

"Yeah, but it's so expensive. I can't afford it. My parents wouldn't buy me that Club Banana jacket. You remember the one. And I would have to work for months to pay for it."

I glance at the price tag, something I never do. I never really consider the cost of something. But, yeah, that is a lot for Kimmie to pay. Not me, though. I might have to sneak back here, and pick it up for her.

After an another hour or so, we decide to take a meal break. Bueno Nacho, as it happens, is closest and Kimmie puts the puppy dog pout on me, so I cave.  
We sit down and Kimmie orders a burrito and a salad, while I have a plate of Nachos. I'm not that hungry, so something that I can eat slowly, in small bites, is great. I take a sip of my soda, as we wait for our order to arrive.

Just as we are served, Kimmie turns at the sound of a voice behind her, "Hey, K.P, what's happening?"

Ron walks around the corner of the booth, moving to sit next to Kim, when he spots me, leaping back.

"Waahh. Shego? What are you doing here?"

Kim glares at him, "What's she doing here? I asked her here. What are you doing here. Didn't you get my calls? I've been trying to call you for ages."

He is immediately defensive, "Yeah, but I had ..stuff to do. Never mind that. Why is Shego here? Have you forgotten that's she's evil? That she keeps trying to kill us."

Now I'm defensive, protective even of her, "She's not evil. You think that her when she was made good, you think that that was the real Shego. But this is the real Shego, right here, right next to me. And I love her, just the way she is."

He stares at me, "Okay, I get that you're friends, but love? What, are you sister's now or something?"

"No, Ron. Not that kind of love. Love. The kind of love that I thought we once had."

"What? You love Shego? You can't love her. You're with me. I love you. You love me."

I stand, slamming my hands on the table, "You love me? You have a funny way of showing it, the way you were fawning all over Yori recently."

As if on cue, Yori appears, draping her arms over Ron, "Good morning, Possible-san. How are you today?"  
To my horror, she places a kiss on his cheek.

Ron snaps at her, "Yori, I told you to stay in the car."

"I know, but why? You said that Possible-san is okay about us. So, why can't I come and see her."

He doesn't know what to say about that, but I do.

"About us? About us? I thought 'us' meant me and you. But what are you saying? Have you been seeing her, while you were with me."

Yuri is confused as I am, "Did..? Do you not know about our relationship? Ron-san assured me he told me and that you were alright with it. That you had stopped seeing each. Didn't you?"  
That last one is directed at Ron, along with her rising wrath.

As they argue, Kim turns, her meal forgotten, walking past them without looking at them.  
I stand as well, pausing for a second, before pushing Yori out of the way. Ninja girl or not, I don't care at this moment. I latch onto his shirt, pulling him closer. I barely resist the urge to light my plasma and shove it in his face

"You stay away from her, okay. You come back around, you hurt her again and I WILL hurt you. Got it."

I follow Kimmie out, Yori's shouts filling the air behind us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmie's mother's voice greets us as soon as we return. Kim's a little distracted, her mind still running over the recent events with Ron. So it takes a second for us to notice the urgency in her voice. She's not just welcoming us back.

We find her sitting bolt upright, staring at the TV. I wonder what she sees seen. A question that the first words from the newscaster quickly answer.

"Dr Drakken, currently wanted in over 10 countries, struck only a few hours ago at a prominent Japanese science lab, stealing an experimental power generator. Security camera footage shows the Doctor, plus his assistant, a woman know only as 'Shego', breaking in, attacking the guards and escaping with their prize."

The newscaster fall silent as the screen switches to a grainy image, showing a large lab, full of scientists working purposely. Without warning the wall bursts apart. Through the dust, a figure moves quickly, towards the security guards now running in. An energy blast catches the first two, knocking them flying, before the rest close. A blur of motion and they are all down. More approach. Weapon's fire, powerful assault rifles adding to the noise. The figure takes all fire for a few seconds, before series of energy blasts rips into them. Nobody moves, as the figure advances, moving out of the camera's line of sight. Loud crashes can be heard, as the clearly visible form of Dr Drakken enters the shot. He looks pleased as the other figure runs back, a large object held between the figure and the camera. He can be seen laughing, silently, at the camera, before fleeing, as another round of weapons fire strikes the wall near his head.

The screen goes dark as Kim's mother switches of the set, looking at us both seriously.  
We both have the same thought.  
"Not good." We both say at the same time.

At that moment a loud crash is heard from the hallway, followed by a shout.

"GLOBAL JUSTICE. NOBODY MOVE."

"NOT good." I say again.

* * *

Okay, first chapter of my next Kigo fic. I know that some people were expecting a new story, not a sequel to my first. But I hit a major bit of writers block with that one. I was really getting nowhere, so I'm taking a break and continuing with this. Funny isn't it, after six chapters, I'm suddenly not happy with it. Oh well.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please keep the comments coming. It is the best way to inspire me.  
Also any suggestions, ideas very welcome. I will try to include them.

Preview of next chapter:  
Shego is arrested by Global Justice.  
Dr Drakken strikes again.  
Shego joins Kim on a mission to stop him.  
How will the good Doctor react to his assistant s new relationship?  
And who is his new accomplice? (I'm sure you can guess.)

One final note: the nickname for Shego (Firefly) is not my idea. It belongs to Starvinglunatic from the story 'On a Short Leash'.  
To Starvinglunatic, assuming he/she ever reads this, if you have a problem with me using it, I take it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrested

Paring: KIGO. (Stay away if you don't like.)

I do not own Kim Possible, it and all related characters are the property of the original creators, not me.

This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata.

* * *

"Global Justice. Nobody move."

Suddenly the kitchen is full figures in black combat gear, assault rifles in their hands, all of them pointed directly at Shego. Ignoring my mother's scream, I leap between them and my girlfriend. Two of the guards tackle me, forcing me face down on the floor. My blows, well aimed as they were, useless against their armour and helmets. I lay helpless, arms twisted against my back, only able to watch in horror as Shego is manacled with heavy metal shackles that cover her entire hands. I scream as she is dragged out, her eyes looking back at me, wide with fear. Not with fear of being arrested or of the Global Justice agents, but of being separated from me.  
I can't take it. But I can't move, can't do anything to help her. The guards haul me to my feet, as another figure enters the room.

I recognise Will Du immediately, as he orders his men to release me.  
I follow him as he instructs me to with a flick of his head, rubbing my arms as I do. Outside the house a collection of black GJ vehicles wait, including a large truck and several smaller vans. It is into one of the vans that he leads me.

He has barely sat down when I shout at him, ordering him to release Shego. If he seems confused by my outburst, he doesn't show it.  
His voice is as cold and hard as steel when he replies, "Ms. Possible, she's wanted for a recent robbery in Japan."

"She didn't do it."

Agent Du continues, as if I hadn't spoken, "We have enough evidence to arrest her."

"Listen to me, she didn't do it. She's been here in Middleton all day."

"Really. Then, it wasn't her on the CCTV. We enhanced the footage. Dr Drakken accompanied by a green skinned woman with energy powers. Call me stupid, but that does sound like Shego to me."

"Okay, you're stupid." I snap, "Didn't you hear me say she was in Middleton all day. All day, with me. She never went to Japan. Or anyway else."

He looked genuinely confused, "Look, I don't know why you're covering for her, but.."

"Not but. No buts. She's innocent. Just get me Doctor Director. You have to let me talk to her."

"No. I don't. This is my operation. I have sole jurisdiction here. So, I don't have to do anything. If you want, you can return with us and talk it over with her, but she'll only repeat what I just said."

"Fine. Then I'll do that."

Agent Du directs me to the cab of the truck, but I shake my head.  
"Where's Shego? I'll ride with her."

He shrugs, "Suit yourself."

As he leads me to the other van where they have secured Shego, I see my parents standing in the driveway. They both look confused and concerned. I shoot them a smile, hoping to reassure them, as I climb into the back of the van.  
I would deeply love to talk to them, but I can't risk Global Justice leaving without me. Then I might never find Shego again. I have to stay with her. She needs me more, right now.

Turns out I'm right. Half of the van has been converted into a mesh cage, into which they have placed Shego, seating her on the thin metal bench. Her hands, still in the manacles, have been secured behind her back by chains connected to the wall.  
I, better than anyone, realise how dangerous Shego can be. Part of my mind, the logical, reasoned part, understands that these measures are necessary. Without the heavy cuffs, she would be out of that cage in a second. And nothing the two guards could do would stop that.  
But the part of my mind that cares for her can see that she is in no state to escape.  
Her whole body is shaking, head dropping, pressed into her chest. I can see that she is whispering something, repeating the same word over and over. I can guess what she is saying.

I run over to her, as soon as the door has been opened, throwing my arms around her. I hear the sound of the door swinging shut behind me. The loud clang, loud and final. I realise that I have just been locked up by Global Justice, but Shego's need is greater than mine.  
She looks up at me, her whole body relaxing as I cuddle her. She has been whispering my name, again and again, probably since she got here.

"Pumpkin?. What's going on? I didn't do it. You have to tell them." Her voice shakes a bit too. She's terrified of being taken away from me. Of being locked up somewhere and never seeing me again. So am I.

I bury my head in her shoulder, unable to speak for a few seconds.

"Don't worry. We'll talk to Betty. She'll smooth this out."  
I only hope that's true.

A short ride in this van, turns into a short flight in the belly of a Global Justice aircraft.  
We are being flown directly to their headquarters. At least, that's what Agent Du tells me. I don't trust him anymore. Or the rest of the guards. For some reason they're all looking at me suspiciously, like I'm the same as Shego to them.

The plane lands and the van starts to move again, driving a short distance, probably a few thousand metres, before coming to a halt. The guards enter, one of them training his weapon on Shego (and me, I notice) as the other unchains Shego from the wall, keeping the shackles on her.  
I stop as we walk out of the van. This is GJ HQ. A solidly built building, complete with concrete perimeter walls and a high fence. Topped with barbed wire. I know what this place is.

I turn to Agent Du, "Will, this isn't Global Justice. It's a prison."

"Yes. It's a Global Justice holding facility. We received orders midflight to rendezvous here. Doctor Director is on her way here as well."

We are escorted, and I mean an armed escort, all the way from the entrance to the prison, where I am searched and the Kimmunicator taken from me, right to the door to the cell they have prepared for Shego. The guards remove her bonds, pushing her roughly through the door. I'm about to follow, when a shove in my back sends me sprawling, landing next to Shego. Just before the door swings shut, I catch a few words that Agent Du says to one of the guards.

"We got it finished just in ti.."  
Guessing that they mean this cell, I glance around the small square room, taking in the details I can see.  
The walls seem to be made of solid metal, at least 10 inches thick, if the dull thud it makes when I rap my knuckles against it is any indication. It is furnished, somewhat. One bed, the mattress looks a hard as a rock. A tiny toilet cubical in one corner. But that's it. Everything does look new though, much newer than the rest of the compound, as if it had been finished only very recently.  
Was it built for Shego, I wonder. The guards seem to think it will hold her, as they removed the only thing that was keeping her powers in check.

I help Shego up off the floor, sitting her down on the bed, her back pressed against the wall, before joining her, assuming the same position next to her.

All we can do now is wait for Doctor Director to arrive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Betty Director, head of Global Justice, is seated in front of her computer, her one eye staring at the image on the screen before her. The room is dark, except from the light from the computer screen. Since she arrived here an hour ago and received Agent Du's report on his capture of Shego, she had immediately checked on the prisoner. Not directly, but via the cells security camera, which was beaming it's feed directly to her computer. As she watched, her mind was running through all the different times Shego has been arrested. Her behaviour had always followed several predictable patterns. Either she would act all confident and relaxed, biding her time until she could find a way to escape or rescue arrived. Or she would immediately test her confinement, attacking it with her powers until a weakness could be found. Betty had lost track of the number of times that she had received reports that Shego had once again escaped from a government prison. That's why they weren't taking any chances this time. This cell had been specially built, with help from an outside consultant who knew Shego better than anyone, especially the extent and limits of her powers.

And yet, this time, Shego's response was so different, even if you ignored the presence of Kim Possible in the cell with her. That was strange enough and made the one-eyed woman doubt Agent Du's claim that Shego had been involved in the theft. But it wasn't proof.  
But why was Shego acting like this. She was just sitting completely still, as Kim strokes her hair and face, gently. I would almost swear that Shego was scared stiff and Kim was trying to comfort her. But why? Why would prison scare Shego so much this time, when she's been in one so often?

I'll have to talk to her, both of them really, as soon as the expert I'm waiting on gets here. If anyone can understand Shego's strange behaviour, she can. I pull up the footage of the raid. Might as well go over it myself. Maybe Will missed something. I catch one last glimpse of the cell, Shego seems to be asleep, her head on Kim's shoulder.

'What is going on in her head?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two hours since we were brought here. I'm just beginning to worry that Doctor Director isn't coming, when, as if I called her up, the door cracked open and she walked in, Agent Du following behind her.  
I shake Shego awake. Her face, that had been relaxed a few seconds ago, is now tense and fearful.

"Doctor Director, you have to let Shego go. She didn't commit that robbery."  
"I agree with you, Kimberly. Shego is, well, I wouldn't go so far as innocent. But she didn't commit this crime. Agent Du. If you'd looked at all of the footage, not just the bits that fit your theory, you would have seen 'Shego' shrug of 500 rounds of live ammo. Now, for all her abilities and talents, I don't think that is one of them."

I see a bit of hope here, "So, you'll let her go?"

"No. She is still a known felon and to let her go would be unacceptable."

"Dr. Director, please. Shego's not working for Drakken anymore. Just let her go. She'll come back home with me. She's trying to change."

"Is that true, Shego? You don't work for Drakken?"

"No, I don't. I just want to go home. I just want to go back with Kimmie."

The raw terror and pain in her voice cuts right through me. I've never seen her like this.

"I'll be back soon."  
Walking out without another word, trying to ignore the terrible wail from Shego, as the door swings shut behind me.

Back in the office I have been given while I'm here, I find my guest sitting in front of the computer, unable to tear her eyes away. The camera shows Shego, her head buried against Kim's chest. I think she's crying.

"We'll, what do you think?" I ask the other woman. "Do you believe what she says?"

She takes a few minutes to answer and when she does, her voice is calm, composed.  
"Yes, I do. I've never seen Shego this.... vulnerable. Something has changed within her. I don't know what, but it's like..like everything she was has been smashed apart and she's rebuilding herself slowly. But with a something extra inside her. Something like that Kim girl there, maybe. I think you should let her go. let her go back to Middleton and forget you ever caught her."

Becky sighed, that wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
"Do you know how much trouble that would cause? Every law enforcement and government agency in Japan wants her locked up for a long time. They would be furious if we released her."

"I know that, but only for this crime. Which you don't think she did. They just have to be convinced that she didn't do it."

My thoughts are interrupted by an incoming comm-message on the computer.  
I check the sender. Highest classification. From Cerberus.  
I can't see his face, the message is voice only, displaying the stylised dog's head symbol of his organisation.

His voice erupts from the speakers, sounding as always a bit like a dog barking. "Doctor Director, is this a bad time?"

"Yes, to be honest. Can you make it fast."

"Very well. My team tracked the woman responsible for the science lab break-in to a warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo. Unfortunately the place was rigged to explode and she escaped in the confusion. But we did manage to get this image before she fled."

The image of a green skinned, tall and muscular woman appears on my screen. I have no idea who she is, but I know who she isn't.

"So, we are confident that Shego did not commit this crime and we are dropping any charges that would have been brought against her for this incident. I have convinced all other agencies to do the same. They aren't happy, but since the crime did happen in Tokyo, that puts it under my jurisdiction. But please make her aware that if she sets foot on Japanese soil again, she opens herself up to prosecution and arrest."

"Alright. I'll make the arrangements. Thank you, 'Cerberus.'"

My guest is staring at me, "Well, that solves that problem. So, you'll go ahead and release her?"

"I have no choice, really. If Japan doesn't want to charge her, then I'm free to make whatever choice I decide is best."

"Doctor Director, you can't do that."

I turn to the source of the voice, "Can't I, Agent Du? I thought I was the senior ranking officer here."

He swallows, "Of course you are, Doctor. But think of Shego's record. You can't just release her, not after all the crimes she has committed."

"Fine. Then I'm not releasing her. I'm 'transferring her to a lower security facility in the care of a personally selected operative with experience with this prisoner'. And that is what it will say in my report. Do you have anything to add to that, Agent Du."

He gives me a crisp salute, "No Doctor."

Once he's gone, I turn to my guest, who is busily packing her various papers back into her bag.  
"You're..not going to see her, are you?"

Her pause is answer enough.  
"I can't, Betty. Too much time has passed. Too much bad blood. You remember what happened the last time."  
Her hand moves unconsciously to her stomach.

"But, you said it yourself. She's changing. 'Rebuilding herself.' Wasn't that what you said. Maybe she's managed to forgive you." And herself, I add in my head.

"Just give it some thought, okay."

I sit Shego down on my bed, plumping the cushions around her back, before handing her the cup of herbal tea. She does seemed to have calmed down, now that she has been released by Global Justice. But I want to make sure.  
She takes it from my hand, and I sit down next to her. She takes one sip, before snuggling up to me. I lie down next to her, my head settling against hers. I gently stroke one of her free hand, tracing little patterns on her pale skin. She smiles a little.

"Thanks for coming for me, Pumpkin."

"Hey, I said I wouldn't leave you and I won't. "

She closes her eyes, as my hand continues its caress.  
Finishing her tea, she slides down until her head is resting on the pillows and I follow, my lips now only a few inches from hers. It seems the most natural thing to do. I kiss her softly, feeling her press back against me. I break it, reluctantly, as the Kimmunicator beeps. I answer it, hurriedly. Shego looks like she's going back to sleep and I don't want to disturb her.

"Hey, Wade? What up?" I say softly

"Kim, just got a lead on Drakken."

"Where?"

"His old base, would you believe it. But the energy readings I'm picking up are unlike anything I've ever seen.  
He's got a lot of power running there, whatever it is."

"Great. Another take over the world scheme. He should get a new hobby. Thanks, Wade."

I turn, expecting to see Shego still out on the bed. Instead, she is standing by the closet, her green and black suit in hand.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think. You're going after Drakken and I'm coming with you. I heard what nerd-linger said. New technology, plus new sidekick, means bad news. You'll need help."

"But..."

"No buts. Kim, I love you and if you think I'm going to let you go out there alone, then you're crazy."

She's serious. She's never called me Kim.

"Anyway, I've got my jet stashed close by and do you know another pilot that is already familiar with the location and layout of Drakken's base?"

She's got me there.  
We both quickly undress, pulling on our respective mission gear. Strange, isn't it. A few days ago, being nearly naked next to Shego would have seemed really weird. Not to mention, totally embarrassing. But now, after all we have shared, it doesn't bother me. It doesn't seem to bother her, either or she's hiding it better than I would, that's for sure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego slows the plane down, as we approach the mountain that Dr Drakken has built his base on top of.  
It looks mostly the same, at least as much as we can tell given the low light.  
All of the stupid 'Keep Away' and 'Warning, Haunted' signs have gone.  
But it makes us both wonder what he has protecting the place, now.

We get our answer, soon enough. I grab onto the arms of my seat, as the plane lurches violently.  
"Incoming fire." Shego reports, as she performs a series of fast, hard turns, the drives screaming as she pushes them as fast as they can go. Advanced as this jet is, it's not a fighter, just something to get her fast from A to B. I glance out of the cockpit, using the sharp turn to let me look down. I wish I hadn't.  
Dozens of weapon emplacements have sprung out of the ground, and are firing deep, crimson lasers at us.

We shake again, as a blast hits us.  
I hear Shego swear, as the sound of tearing metal fills the cockpit. I glance at her instruments, everything that can be flashing or beeping is, but I have no idea what that means, except that it's not good.  
I look out of the other side and my heart leaps into my throat.  
The left wing is gone, sheared clean off, along with its engine.

The plane is diving now, Shego barely able to hold it straight. It's going to be a tough landing, if we don't go into a spin, that is. If we do, we're dead. Nothing we can do about it.

At least our uncontrolled plummet has thrown off the guns aim.  
Just before we hit, Shego pulls up hard. The belly scrapes along the hard rock, jarring the whole of the jet. But it's better than smashing down nose first. We still hit the base of the mountain hard, the impact throwing me forward in the seat, before the restraints pull me back. I sit up, looking for at Shego. She's okay. But her expression is worried.

Before I can ask what's wrong, she's up and moving, blasting the canopy off, as I release my belt. We both jump out, landing in a crouch by the side of the jet. No time to rest though, as Shego drags me away from the crash, heading for a cave a few hundred metres away. We just make it inside, before a loud explosion rips the plane apart, wreckage flying everywhere.

I come to a halt, panting heavily, more from adrenaline than actual physical effort, turning to check on Kimmie. She's fine, hands pressed over her ears. Probably the shocks from the explosion.

"You okay, Kimmie? Can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Yes, I can and no, I'm not. But my ears hurt."

I give them a quick look, no blood, so she hasn't burst an ear drum.

"You'll be fine. They'll just hurt for a bit. And you shouldn't listen to any loud music for a while.  
Now, let's go see if the Doctor is in. I really want to thank him for his 'warm' welcome."

Kimmie pulls a torch out of her backpack, but I wave it away, lighting up my plasma. She should save the batteries for later. We could need them. The light only extends a few feet from us, but that's fine. Just means that it will be more difficult for it to be spotted.

Kim seems to be staring at it, her eyes wide and curious. She brings her hand close to it.

"It's warm. I didn't think it would be."

"Sure it is. It's energy, Pumpkin. Energy usually gives off heat in some form. I can make it really hot, if I need to, but that takes more effort. Normally, it's concussive force is enough."

Kim puts one arm around my waist, sliding closer to me.  
"It's nice. Kind of romantic, like candlelight."  
She flashes me a playful grin.

"Princess, can we focus here?"  
But it does give me few ideas for later.

The cave continues to rise slowly, until it stops suddenly, a metal panel blocking the tunnel.  
Shego flicks a concealed switch and it slides open.  
"Glad to see some things never change. He completely upgrades his base or whatever he's done and he still keeps the same old secret tunnel."

We walk in. Upgrade is right. The whole place is full of advanced machines, that I didn't think that Drakken could design, let alone build.

Dr Drakken is standing by one of these machines, his back to us. "Hey, Dr D. Miss me?" I call out.

He turns suddenly. I could always sneak up on him.

"Ah, Shego." He pauses, "And.. Kim Possible? This is convenient. Strange, but convenient. Anyway, allow me to introduce you to my new associate. Warmonger!!"

The floor of the hideout actually shakes, as a huge green figure closes on us. I've never seen anyone so..tall. Her legs and arms are literally the size of tree trunks.

"Greetings. My name is Warmonger, of Lowardia, loyal follower to the Great Blue."

Dr Drakken buries his head in his hand, "Arrhhh. No. I mean, get them."

"Get them? Get them what? Tea? Coffee? Hot Towels?"

"Hot Towels? No. I mean, attack them."

"Oh, right."

Warmonger charges towards us, as Dr. Drakken gloats.  
"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. This is my new associate, Warmonger. Who will do what you could not Shego. Kill Kim Possible."

"As if!" I shout, hurling myself at Warmonger, claws aimed at her eyes. She moves faster than I can react, grabbing my arm and throwing me away, like a twig.  
I land in a pile at Kimmie's feet.

"Pumpkin, don't." I cry, as she moves in to try her luck.  
Warmonger dodges Kimmie's punches before retaliating with one of her own. Kimmie ducks, the fist passing a few inches over her head, her leg swinging out in a sweep kick. That kick would have taken anybody's feet out from under them, me included. But the crack as Kimmie's leg connects is like someone kicking a tree trunk. Warmonger doesn't shift an inch.  
Kimmie cries out, a shout full of sudden pain.

She laughs, "Is that your best? Your species is pathetic."

A burst of green energy hits her chest. That staggers her, knocking her back a few paces. But she still shrugs it off. I throw another flurry, as Kim limps over to me, her left leg really dragging behind her. Under the cover of my blasts, we make it back to the tunnel. The door closes behind us not a moment too soon. Warmonger, despite the hits she has been taken, is only a few steps away. Kimmie collapses next to me, and I haul her up, looping her arm around my shoulder, heading back to the base of the mountain.

I don't think Warmonger is following us.  
Stepping out of the cave, we stumble across the harsh rocks, till I find another cave. Not much of a hiding place, but it will have to do, since our ride is so much burning junk. I ease Kimmie down onto the floor. She winces again, as I close my hand around her bad ankle, trying to see how badly she's hurt.  
I move it slightly and she screams again, a loud, involuntary noise.

Okay, looks like a broken ankle.  
Kimmie, her breathing heavy due to the pain, has pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we need....a ride."

"I know. I have transport on the way. Should be with you soon."

Kimmie puts the Kimmunicator away. I notice that she is shivering. It's not that cold, so I put it down to adrenaline from her injury. I release my plasma, letting it's heat flow over her.  
She seems to warm up instantly, leaning against me.  
I rest my head against hers.  
Not quite the romantic evening I had in mind, but it will do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first we hear of our rescue comes from the sound of something splashing through the water. I feel, more than see, Shego leave my side, checking what we heard. She returns a few seconds later, helping me back to my feet again, leading me down to the water's edge, where a small sea-plane is waiting.  
A few minutes, later, we are inside the cockpit, the plane picking up speed, making sure we are a few miles away from the island, before we take off.

I don't know what will be done about Drakken and Warmonger, but that isn't important to me right now.  
I just want to be back home with Kimmie, so she can be taken care of. Then we can decide what to do next.  
But I won't forget this. Drakken turned on me. So, I'll be back.

* * *

Okay, another chapter done. But there could be a bit of a break between updates, since I'm back at work tomorrow. (damn).

Once again rate and review, plus ideas for the direction of the story welcomed.

To everyone who has reviewed so far, thank you and enjoy the rest.

Oh yeah, if anyone can work out who 'Cereberus' is, I'll be impressed.  
He's not a KP character, but I've put in a few clues that should help if you are familiar with the series he's in.  
Maybe the clues are a bit subtle, but have a go.  
Any guesses will be well recieved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mission Break Paring: KIGO. (Stay away if you don't like.) I do not own Kim Possible, it and all related characters are the property of the original creators, not me. This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata.

* * *

"Hey, Kim." Monique calls out, as my car pulls up in front of Middleton High and I open the rear passenger door, on the pavement side. I'm not driving for a change. Since I broke my ankle a few days ago in the battle against Warmonger at Drakken's lair, Shego has been driving me to and from school. It's not that bad. Just a small break. I have had to have a cast and can't really put any weight on it, but I can get around with a crutch. That does mean no missions for a while, or cheerleader practice, but that's not really a bad thing, since I am approaching the end of senior year at high school, which means lots of extra work, plus having to prepare college applications. I've had Wade put a message on the website to that effect, but if anything major comes up; he'll pass it onto Global Justice.

I wait until Shego joins me at the side of the car, guiding me out, handing me my crutch. It's not fun, having to hobble along, but I manage.

I catch sight of Bonnie Rockwaller walking past, literally handing on to the arm of her boyfriend, supreme jock of the football team, Rick Flagg. That's probably the worst part. That she is loving my absence from the team and using the opportunity to make a major power trip.  
She flashes a grin. She's mocking me, I'm sure. Either about her boyfriend or that she can stand on both legs without collapsing in agony. I wouldn't put either past her.  
Not that I care about the boyfriend thing. I have someone that really cares about me, who loves me deeply. Not someone that just wants a good looking girl on my arm.  
I glance at Shego.  
Not that she wouldn't look good on my arm, or me on hers, but that s not the point.

Monique joins us, her on one side of me, Shego on the other, as we walk towards the main entrance.

I stop just before the door, turning to face Shego, kissing her lightly. Only a few students are around, but I can still feel a few eyes on me, on us, as our lips meet.  
Let them look. I don't care. I also don't care that this will probably be all over the school by the end of the day. I've made my choice and no amount of gossip, laughter, or worse, will change my mind. I just want Shego to know that I love her and that I will be thinking off her all day. And I want to leave her with something that will keep her thinking about me.

Breaking the kiss, I follow Monique inside, quickly heading to our first class. As we walk, I look over at my friend, checking that I haven't made her uncomfortable. She doesn't seem put out, but I have to ask anyway.

She waves off my concerns, "Hey, girlfriend, I never said anything when you used to kiss Ron. Or Josh. Or Eric. Why should I when you kiss Shego?"

I smile, despite the memories of past crushes that have been brought back to me, "Yeah. It's just the same if I kiss a girl, right? So not the drama."

"Boy. Girl. What's the difference? I just meant that you were enemies before. That's the only difference between kissing her and kissing Ron."

Not the only difference, I think slyly. Shego is a much better kisser. Ron was nice. But Shego is incredible.  
Still, Monique's right. Now if only everyone else would be as understanding. I can only hope Ron will be. He certainly wasn't happy the last time I saw him in Bueno Nacho.

He doesn't look much happier this time, either. The glare I get from him as soon as walk in is the most hostile he's ever seemed towards me. Including the times he was evil.  
Not good, I sigh to myself, as Monique and I take seats on the other side of the classroom. Maybe if I give him some space, he'll come around. I certainly hope so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hang around outside the school for a few minutes, ignoring the curious stares of the last few students, like I'm an exhibit of some sort. Whether it's my green skin or Kimmie's kiss, I don't know. Maybe it's both. But I don't like it either way. A couple of seconds of staring at them intently and they all decide they have something better to do. Lucky for them. My next way of making them leave would not have been so nice, that's for sure.

I climb back into the car, starting up the engine and pulling out, heading into the centre of Middleton. I'm meeting Anne for lunch at the Museum of Upperton, where they have a new exhibit I want to check out. But first, I need to pick up a few things.

My mind is still on Kimmie a little as I proceed along the road, which I think was her plan. Still, I can think of worse thoughts to have in my head. It's certainly the next best thing to actually being with Kimmie.  
It should keep me going until I come back to take her home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm majorly bummed. Ron has been giving me the cold shoulder all day. Every class, not one word. He has hardly looked at me.  
I'm so sad, I hardly even notice what I've done since I entered the cafeteria. I just grabbed a tray and the first plate I saw. I move my lunch around slowly, turning it over and over with my fork. I'm not really hungry, which is just a well, cause while everyone else is happily snacking on pizza and hotdogs, I seem to have picked up a plate of the schools traditional 'mystery meat.  
I'd have to feel a lot more interested in my food (not to mention daring), to eat this.

Monique has been sticking with me all day, trying to cheer me up. Not that it's working. Only knowing what is going on with Ron will make me feel better. Is he angry with me because I dumped him?  
Is he feeling guilty and can't face me?  
I get part of the answer, from a strange source.

I girl I don't instantly recognise, takes the seat opposite me. I build up to telling her to get lost, when I see her face.

"Yori?"  
I don't understand it, but it is her.

My face hardens into a scowl. I've got a lot of things I want to say to her.  
She can obviously see that, so she cuts me off.

"Please, Possible-san. Forgive me for sneaking in like this, but I must talk with you. And I request that you listen to me."

I sigh, deep and full of anger. "Okay. Fine."  
But this had better be good, I add silently.

"Possible-san, I'm sorry this happened. But when Ron-kun and I..when we started dating he said that he wasn't with anyone else. He made no mention that you were a couple. I have the deepest respect for you, Possible-san. If I had known, I would have never...."

She breaks off, she can't really find the words.

Okay, so I got part of my answer, but more questions have come with it.  
I thought that Ron had just been having a little fling with Yori on the side, which would have been bad enough. But to find out that he lied to her about our relationship, pretended that it didn't exist, while not telling me about his with Yori.

I feel bad for Yori, having been lied to someone she obviously cares for deeply.

"So, are you still seeing Ron?"  
I realise that the question may be painful, but I have to know.

"I want to, but I don't really know how I feel anymore. I still care for him, maybe I even love him. But how can I trust him after what happened? So I think we should take a break from each other until I've had time to think things through. That's why he is so angry, not with you, but with me and himself."

Yori leaves me with those thoughts, as she slips out as stealthily and quickly as she had arrived. So Ron is angry with himself, not me?  
That's good, I guess. Should I really care, though? He did cheat on me, but since we aren't a couple, does it really matter anymore? Truth be told, what with everything that happened over the past few days, I think I've actually forgiven Ron without really meaning to. I would have forgiven him eventually, but the sudden arrest of your girlfriend and fighting alien warlords can drive everything out your head.  
As confused as I am, Yori must be even more so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shego, over here." Anne calls out, as I arrive at the cafe just next to the museum.  
I make my way to the table she had picked, taking the seat opposite her.  
She must have arrived fairly recently, I guess. The cup of black coffee in front of her has hardly been touched. I give the waiter my order and he moves off to fill it.

"Thanks for coming, Shego. James and I had planned to go and see this, but something came up at work and going out by yourself is no fun, really."

"Not like I had anything else to do. And I didn't get to do this enough back with Drakken. Full time world conquest plans don't have much scope for time off."

"Yeah. I guess not. But what about before that? Didn't you do this sort of thing with mother?"

I scowl at the mention of my least favourite topic, but I feel that I owe Anne an answer, "Yes, a few times when I was younger. But she and my father split up shortly after we got our powers. You see, Team Go was father's idea. He wanted to use us as sort of figure heads for both Go City and his business. Mother disagreed, she wanted us to live own lives. So, they divorced and we stayed with our father. I didn't see her again for years, until I split from Team Go. Somehow she tracked me down and tried to convince me to come and live with her."

I pause, trying to contain the feelings that come with these memories. Feelings that are still as strong today as they were then, despite how deeply I thought I buried them.

"I was..very angry at this point. Generally. At everything. My father who wanted to control me. Hego, who thought his every word was law and must be obeyed without question. Mego and Wego for just blindly following him. And me, for doing the same. But mostly with my mother, for just up and leaving me. We argued, we..fought. It got quite serious. I ran. Took up with Drakken, and didn't look back."

Anne just smiled understandingly, as I wipe tears out of my eyes.  
Finishing our drinks, we head into the museum. It feels strangely good to be in a museum again, without having to steal anything. I've missed this more than I realised, since I last came here with Kimmie. I can still pick out the best exhibits as we move through the various rooms. I may not be a thief anymore, but I still have the instincts of one. Those instincts pick up something else as we walk into the next room. The room is pretty empty, except for a group of people in front of one of the cabinets, just like all the others. This group is staring at the contents intently, pointing at various bits, exactly as I have seen plenty of people doing. But I can tell something isn't right. I push Anne back out of the room, as I hear glass shatter. Alarms start to ring, drowning out the panicked cries around us.  
More glass breaks.

Seems like these jokers are trying a little robbery, in broad daylight. On the weekend. Idiots. Can't even do it right. They could at least have tried to break in after dark. I keep Anne back, out of the way. This corridor isn't much protection, but we have a much better chance of keeping out of harm s way if we stay still, than running around.  
I hear footsteps approaching, security coming to get these guys.  
I peer around the corner, keeping a low a profile as possible.  
I'm right. These guys are busy stuffing artefacts into their bags, as the security guards approach. Then it gets stupid. One of them pulls out a gun, just a small pistol, but more than enough for me to focus completely on it. I pull Anne down, keeping her head low. She screams as the first shots ring out. I make her stay down. A bullet could penetrate the walls. I hear more cries and bodies hitting the floor.  
I look again, all four guards are down. I can't tell how many are still breathing. That's it. Time to end this. I step out quickly, aiming at the gun toting moron. One blast engulfs the firearm, knocking it away. Another hits him and he follows it.

These ease with which I took out their friend doesn't deter the other three. Neither do my powers, apparently. Two of them charge me. Not a good idea, they aren't fighters.  
I don't even have to dodge or move anywhere. A punch to the jaw drops the first like a sack of potatoes. The second actually throws a punch. Not a good one though. I catch it easily, twisting his wrist aside. He squeals, as I hear bones crack. A kick to his chest finishes it.

The third does seem a bit wary. The large knife he is now holding in front of him gives that away. This does make it a bit more serious. He could still accidently hurt me with that. No problem. Just means I don't have to hold back as much.  
I charge, using all the energy in my legs to drive me forward. Concern for Anne, even if she isn't in immediate danger, adds to that. I duck his clumsy swing, turning, scything his legs out from under him, following up with a roundhouse kick aimed at his face. He lands on his ass. I'm on him before he can get up, closing my hand around his and the knife he has clasped in it. I pour my power into it, heating up the metal to the point where it melts. His hand starts to burn as well. I toss his hand away, ignoring his screams. Just because I've taken up with Kimmie, doesn't mean I have to be little miss nice.

I look around, suddenly. People are clapping and cheering. For me?

"Okay, this is weird." I whisper, as Anne comes out from hiding, moving to check the victims. She looks up at me, thumbs up, as she checks the last one. The others should all be okay, if they get medical attention quickly.  
Since Anne is already dialling for paramedics, I figure I might as well restrain these bastards. Or the one that isn't unconscious, anyway. The scum that fired these shots. I lean over him, pulling him up by his neck. He struggles, so I close my fist a little. That stops him.

My voice is hard, but quiet. Deadly quiet.

"Listen here, you piece of shit. You're going to spend the next decade or so rotting in prison. And believe me, that's your best option. 'Cause you almost killed those guards. So, if I had my way, I'd kill you right here and now. And that's what I'll do if I ever see you again. Got it. So go on. Try and escape. Just give me a chance."

Wisely, he doesn't even move as I drop him back onto the floor, unless shaking like a leaf counts.

He stays that way, until the police and paramedics arrive.  
With the museum full of uniforms, it is quite easy for me and Anne to slip out. I've no real desire to be arrested again.

I almost smile. That was fun. I just hope this story doesn't get about or I might get a reputation of being, I shudder at the thought, a hero.

Anne seems to be okay as we walk back to the car. Since we have a bit more time than expected, I offer to drop her home, before I go and pick up Kimmie.

I check that someone is home before I leave. She shouldn't be alone right now. Luckily, James has returned from work, so she should be alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She is waiting for me as I exit the building, just as she promised she would be.

"Sorry I made you wait. I had a meeting with my guidance councillor, Mr Barkin, about some college entrance stuff."

"Really? 'Stevie' is your guidance councillor. Come to think of it, does you school have any other teachers. Or is he the whole faculty?  
Anyway, how did it go?"  
I really put a sarcastic tone on that sentence, especially when I mention 'Stevie'. What did I ever see in him anyway?

"Bad really. Really bad. Ron's giving me the cold shoulder, finals are coming up and I've got a lot of work to put in just choosing a college.  
On the plus side, I did get this cool leaflet on shrimping."

That's Kimmie all over really. She can always find a positive side to everything.

"How about you? Was the exhibit good?"

"Yeah, not bad. Some jerks tried to rob it, though."  
I shrug it off, like the small thing it was.

Kimmie doesn't think so. "What? Are you okay. Is mum okay?"

"Princess, first, don't I look okay? And second, don't you think I would have told you if something had happened to her?"

"Yeah, you're right. And you look better than okay. You look beautiful."

She gives me a soft kiss, full on my lips, that gives me an idea how much she missed me. I guess almost as much as I missed her.  
I return the kiss, showing her exactly how much.

Kim pulls away, turning to give Monique a hug, before we guide her into the back of the car.  
Closing the door, I offer Monique my hand, as a way of saying thank you. She has been keeping an eye on Kimmie when I couldn't. I do owe her something for that.

She returns my gesture with a firm shake of her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at home, I collapse back onto the bed, after Shego helped me limp upstairs. I never guessed that using a crutch could be so exhausting.  
I close my eyes and relax, as Shego moves purposely around the room. The little sounds that I can hear give me some clues as to what she is doing. The clicks as she selects a CD and slips it into the player. Soft, melodic notes flow out.  
The harsh rasp as she strikes a match. The smell of lavender fills my nose. Lavender candles are my favourite, the smell always helps me to relax. I hear Shego flick off the lights and I open my eyes to near total darkness.  
The room is now only filled with the flickering light of the candles.  
I turn to look at Shego and my head presses lightly into the edge of something. A small, black box is lying on my pillow. Shego must have placed it there when my eyes were shut.

"What's this?"

"Just something I picked up today. You can open it if you want."

I do that, clicking the clasp off, revealing a box lined by red velvet.

I can't believe my eyes as I pull out the item inside, a small pink heart on a thin silver chain. The very one I had seen only a few days ago. I had my heart set on it, but never really believed I would own it.

"Shego, you didn't have to do this."

She slips on to the bed with me, and I shift to the side, now resting comfortably on her front, my head lying on her shoulder.

Shego takes the necklace from me, sliding the chain around my neck, fastening it.

"No, but I wanted to. "

I gaze down at the pendant, running my hand lightly over it, as Shego slips her hands around my waist.

For the rest of the evening, we are both content to just lie here, relaxing with each other. I find my mind wandering, as Shego gently caresses my hand.

So relaxed were we, that we wouldn't have cared about anything, not even if the world had been ending. As long as we were together, we could survive anything.

Lucky for us, because we had no idea the challenges and problems that lay almost just around the corner. Small challenges. Big problems.  
Events that would change our lives forever. And nothing would ever be the same.

END.

* * *

Next chapter: Kim has to start thinking about college and decides to start touring campuses.

Meanwhile, Drakken starts thinking about world conquest, again, and decides to start..touring campuses??

How soon before their paths cross?  
And will Kim be up to it?

Find out next time.

Once again, feel free to review.

Your comments are always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: College Tours  
Paring: KIGO. (Stay away if you don't like.)  
I do not own Kim Possible, it and all related characters are the property of the original creators, not me.  
This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata.

* * *

The breakfast table is bustling as we walk in.  
James is pottering around, clearing away the dirty plates, while Anne packs away the various cereals, juices and bottles of milk.

My brothers seem to be planning something, writing and scribbling on a piece of paper, heads bent in concentration.  
The quick glance I get on the way past the table, shows plans for an electronic device of some kind, apparently using parts from a tv, toaster and stereo.  
I shake my head, as I prepare to make breakfast for us. Whatever they're up to I don't care and don't want to know, so long as they don't use MY stuff to do it.

I'm going to make some toast for me and Shego, when I'm handed a plate already stacked with it.  
Mum must have heard us coming down and prepared it for us.

Shego's already grabbed our favourite toppings, honey for me and peanut butter for her, as I take the seat next to her and we both tuck into the stack.  
Anne takes the seat opposite us, now that the twins have rushed back upstairs, pushing 2 glasses of orange juice our way.

I glance at her, more specifically at the collection of papers under her arm.  
"Mum, what's that?"

An odd look crosses her face, kind of like the look I get when I've been caught sneaking another piece of cake from the fridge. Strange.

"Well, Kimmie, you said that you were thinking about college applications, so I asked around and got some information for you."

I take the papers, quickly leafing through them, "You rock mum. Hey, wait. These are all for the University of Upperton."

Mum is now folding up the washing, her face suspiciously blank.  
"Really? Wonder how that happened?"

"Maybe an alumnus did it? Mum?"

"Okay, so maybe I pulled a few strings. We could pay them a visit today, if you like. See the campus. I'm sure the Dean would love to talk with you."

"Sure. Might as well start somewhere."

"Great. Upperton University has a great variety of courses, including a wonderful pre-med program. So, we could leave in about an hour?"

* * *

I'm lounging on Kimmie's bed, my head resting on my hand, idly flicking through one of Kimmie's magazines, as she routes around in her wardrobe, which is tricky, since she has to use one hand to hold her crutch.  
She's been trying to pick out an outfit for about 20 minutes now.

Tossing another shirt aside with a frustrated sigh, she hobbles to the bed and collapses onto it, dropping her crutch as she does so.

"This is hopeless. I just can't do this. Nothing seems right. And I really want to make a good first impression."

I shift aside, letting Kimmie rest her head on the pillow, as I lie next to her, one hand gently stroking her hair.

Her eyes drift shut, relaxing under my touch.

"Maybe you're thinking too much about this, Princess. You have to find something that looks smart, but that you're comfortable with. Nothing to flashy."

I smile. I forgot that Shego had already been to college. So, she's been through this already.

"Well, I'm still drawing a blank. Maybe you could..suggest something?"

I can feel her turning the puppy dog pout on me.

"No need for that, Pumpkin. Just let me work my magic."

As I look through the piles of discarded clothes, Kimmie asks me another question.  
"Maybe, maybe you could come with me today? I really would feel better if you were there. I have absolutely no idea what to look for in a college."

"Sure. Anyway, how about this?"

I hold up a pair of white chinos, a blue sleeveless shirt, a pink sweater and a set of lacy white bra and panties.  
Kimmie looks over the outfit, her mind s eye seeing her wearing it.  
"Looks good, but that underwear is a little..sexy, isn't it. I mean, I was just planning on wearing something simple. It's not as if anyone at the University is going to see it."

Shego grins, as she hands over the clothes, "That's not for them, Kimmie. Just a little something for me."

I stand, taking my weight on one leg and Shego's body, via my arms wrapped around her neck, softly kissing her on the lips. A kiss that Shego returns equally softly.  
Kimmie pulls back, looking deep into my eyes, as hers fill with gratitude, love and a few tears, slowly leaking out of the corners.

"I think I'll keep you around."

* * *

A hallway, dark and deserted, until a small pinpoint of light appears at one end, rapidly growing larger, as a security guard makes his rounds.  
Not that he really feels that this place needs guarding.  
This place, the Advanced Scientific Academic Centre, is just a boring little University, on the edge of an equally boring little city.  
Who could possibly want to steal anything from here?

Had he been a few seconds slower in his rounds, he might have been in a position to find out. But then it would likely been the very last thing he found out.  
As he turns around the corner and moves out of sight, a ventilation grill is yanked upwards into the ceiling and two figures drop down through the hole that it left.  
The shorter figure lets out a gleeful laugh.  
"Ha ha. The plans for the Hyper energy core should be in one of these rooms, unguarded and just waiting for us to steal it."

A brief pause follows this, before the larger figure responds, "But, Great Blue, you have all of Warmonger's deadly and powerful weapons at your command. Why do you need this lowly earth technology?"

"Earth technology isn't that bad. It might surprise you. And anyway, the hyper energy core is perfectly designed for my needs. And please, stop all this 'Great Blue' stuff, just Doctor Drakken will do."

Dr Drakken stalked off, peering at the signs on the doors, trying to make out what they said despite the lack of light.

"Anyway, with all of that alien tech, you couldn't even bring a flashlight."

Just as he said that, a bright purple light fills the hall, the staff Warmonger had been holding now glowing at both ends.

"Aha. That's better. Now, let s see. Dr Mitchell. Dr Mitchell. Here it is.  
Warmonger, break this door down."

A kick from her is all that it takes to snap it like so many twigs, the sound shattering the silence.  
Shouts from the guards can be heard, along with hurried footsteps, as Drakken rushes in, quickly leafing through the papers on the table, his face breaking into a grin.

"Got it. Let s go."

* * *

Together with her mother, Kimmie and I walked into the University Grounds.  
I just sort of tag along, as Anne and Kimmie walk side by side, the older woman pointing out and describing the various buildings that we walk past or around.  
I hold back my opinions. If Kimmie has a question for me or wants some advice that I can provide, I'll gladly tell her what I think. But, until then it's better if she makes her own decisions.  
Still, I don't like the look of the buildings, too much like a hospital for my taste. The design is too plain, too utilitarian, almost sterile really.  
That's not to say that University buildings always needs to have a flashy, decorative, covered in art deco crap, but a bit of passion or life around the campus always helps.  
This place, just plain stone walls, is about as dead, as lifeless as you can get. Maybe because it is primarily a medical school, that could have something to do with it.  
But then, the buildings probably aren't the main interest for Kimmie.

From the quick glance I got at the prospectus, they do a good range of science based courses, that I know Kimmie enjoys, but they all seem to have a medical focus, which she isn't so keen on.  
As we turn around the corner of the last building, heading back towards the main building and the Dean's office, I jerk my head around suddenly, staring back behind me.  
I just got the feeling that I'm being watched.

I can't see anyone obviously focusing on me, but anyone could be concealed behind the flow of traffic moving along the road.  
Hell, it could just have been someone catching a glimpse of me from the windows of one of the other buildings.  
The feeling has passed now, gone as quickly as it came, maybe I was imagining it.  
I turn back to Kimmie, she has already reached the central building, and I have to run to catch up, hearing Anne say something about a meeting with the Dean as I do.

"This is a great opportunity, Kimmie. He doesn't usually see students personally, so you can really wow the staff before you start."

Kimmie is scared, just a little, I can see that. I squeeze her hand, as we approach the office. She squeezes back, accepting my offer of comfort.

"Here we are, Kimmie. Good luck. You can thank me later."

Taking a deep breath, she steps through the door.

* * *

As it turns out, Shego wasn't imagining things. Someone was actually watching her, as she and the two Possible's explored the campus.  
Even if Shego had managed to see where that person was, all she would have seen was a tall figure, standing next to an expensive silver car, just staring at her.  
This person had actually been following the trio since they left the house this morning, and for the past few days as well.

She continued to stand exactly in that spot, despite the fact Shego had moved out of her line of sight, not moving until her cell phone rang, dragging her attention away from Shego, as she glanced at the caller ID.

"Good morning, Dr Director. What can I do for you this fine day?"

Dr Director's tone is harsh, she is in no mood for social niceties.  
"Cut the bullshit. Are you still in Middleton? You are. And have you seen her yet?"

"Of course I've seen her."

"Right. And you've talked to her." The sarcasm in her voice, makes it clear what Dr Director thinks of that.

"Well, no. Not exactly."

Betty's voice softens.  
"Isabel, you've been in Middleton for two days now. And if I know you, and I DO, you've been following her around. So why not talk to her?  
Cause, if you won't, you might as well just leave and stop torturing yourself."

"You're right. I know you are, but I don't feel that I can just leave it like this. Just ..Just give me a little more time. I know what I said last time, about the bad blood between us. And maybe that still stands. But..things have changed, you know that. And this could be the last time I actually see her, before...you know."

"Alright, just take care of yourself."

* * *

I sag back, resting on the living room sofa, a hot cup of tea in my hand, my injured ankle is killing me after the day s activities.

Shego and Anne are busy in the kitchen, preparing tonight s supper, as James sticks his head around the door, seeing that he has managed to grab Kimmie on her own.  
Not an opportunity to be missed.

He sits down, trying to act all nonchalant.  
I'm not fooled for a second.

"So, Kimmie-cub, would you happen to have some time to spare for your dad tomorrow?"  
I think I can guess where this is going, but I ask anyway.

"Sure, dad. What for?"

"Well, I thought you might like to come and see my old university, since you've already been to your mother's."  
He says that last bit just a little louder than necessary, obviously intending mum to hear it.

"No big, dad. Sounds spanking."

I'm not sure that it will be.  
But then mum's wasn't, and I still went.  
So it's only fair that I go to see dads as well.  
At that moment, thankfully, the Kimmunicator beeps. Grateful for this distraction, I answer it, Wade's face flashing up before me.

"What's up, Wade?"

"Sorry to bother you, Kim. But I thought you'd like an update on something. Drakken struck twice today, hitting two different Universities. No idea what he stole yet, but Global Justice is investigating that. I'll keep you posted on what they find. Just be careful Kim. He obviously got something big in the works."

Shego joins me on the sofa, wrapping an arm protectively around my shoulders, "I'll take care of her, nerdlinger. Don't worry about that. And don't worry about her, either. Let Drakken come. I can take anything he can throw at me."  
Wade gives us an encouraging smile, if he is upset by the nerdlinger comment, he doesn't show it.

"Alright. I call you later."

Kim shuts down the device, sitting back in the chair. She's thinking about Drakken.  
I turn her face towards me, hand gently cupping her chin, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"Kimmie, don't worry about him, okay? Let Global Justice deal with this, okay."

Her face is conflicted as she answers, displaying the trouble of her heart.

"Can we Shego? Can we really? Do you think that any of Betty's agents, or Betty herself, could handle Warmonger?"

Shego doesn't have much personal love for Global Justice or its Chief, the sarcastic use of her first name makes that perfectly clear, but she is well aware of their combat abilities; abilities she considers as she mentally compares them to Warmonger.

"Alright. Maybe not. But do you think we could. Seriously Pumpkin, we tangled with her for less than five minutes, barely laid a punch on her. And look what happened."  
I point at the cast around Kimmie's ankle.  
"We could have gotten off much worse, you know. It would be best if we just leave it alone."

"I thought you said you weren't worried about anything Drakken could throw at you."

"Drakken, yes. Warmonger, no. Just let it go, Princess. Just concentrate on getting better. Choose a University. You have your future to decide."

Her face brightens, just a little.  
"Yeah, you're right. We don't have to worry about it now."

Kimmie leans against my side, pressing her head deeply into my shoulder.

"Forget it, Princess. Find someone else to be your pillow."  
Despite my words, I do nothing to make her stop or push her away.  
Kimmie's needs can be so powerful, sometimes. So much so that some people might call her childish, selfish or needy. But not me. She just knows what she wants and will do anything to get it.  
So I'm not surprised when she loops her arms firmly around her waist, resting her chin on my neck.  
I have to move with the energy she puts on me, leaning against the arm rest of the chair, turning Kim over as I move backwards so she can rest more comfortably, the back of her head on my chest.  
I give in, one arm around her waist now, as hers lie by her sides, my other running over my hair, distracting, shielding her, from the concerns that would enter her mind.

"No way." Kimmie mummers sluggishly. She's failing asleep on me, just from resting here.  
"No way. You..my pillow. Only you."

"Yeah." I whisper softly, my lips pressed next to her ear, my breath stirring her hair. "keep telling yourself that, Pumpkin."

Never mind what I said, I do actually enjoy this. This feeling, that I can make Kimmie feel this way, so safe and protected. I swear, here and now, to God or any higher power that may be listening, that I would do anything to keep her safe.  
Kimmie is fully asleep now, her breathing slow and deep. Just listening to her is making me sleepy as well.  
I take one last glance at Kimmie, her face so relaxed, before my eyes slide shut.

Anne peeks into the living room, spotting the pair sleeping soundly, cuddled against each other.

"Hey, James. Come here. Take a look at this.

He arrives at my side, a smile crossing his face, just a small one.

"It's sweet, really. Isn't it."

Anne nods, "Yeah. We should get a picture of this."

"What. Without asking them. Without telling them. "  
He sounds disapproving.

"Sure. Why not?"

He smiles wickedly, "Lets get my camera."

* * *

Next morning, Shego wakes first. Her consciousness slowly trickling back, as her eyes crack open. Just a slit at first, but then slowly more.  
Now that she is awake, her eyes turn towards the redhead, sleeping next to her. Or still sleeping, to be more accurate.  
I shake her gently. Her only reaction is to shift a little, as if trying to escape my hand. I shake her more firmly, drawing a moan from her, but doing nothing to wake her.  
So, lets try this.  
I press into her, one arm snaking around her waist, holding her to me.

"Time to get up, Kimmie."

She still doesn't stir, so my other hand traces down her leg, which is drawn up almost to her chest, stopping on the sole of her foot.  
Lightly, my fingers run over it. She giggles, but not much beyond that. Still, I got a reaction. So I try again, using a little more pressure this time.  
She squirms, trying to escape, but can't.

Her laughter is sweet, almost musical to my ears, but she still hasn't woken. I can't maintain the contact, she keeps kicking my hand away.  
So I move my hand back up to meet its partner, lifting Kimmie's shirt, just enough to expose her midriff, before letting my fingers run over her exposed skin.  
Kimmie doesn't laugh this time, she practically shrieks, her eyes snapping open.  
I stop tickling, but my hand still hovers, threatening more to come.

"Come on, Princess. Time to get up."

"No. Not yet. More sleep." She replies sleepily. Or mock sleepily, maybe. She even has the nerve to close her eyes again.  
So I start to tickle her again. Her body bucks instinctively, as she tries to move her sides away from my fingers. No luck, my hold is too strong.  
When I stop this time, her breath is coming in ragged gasps, she's been laughing so hard.

"You gonna get up now, Pumpkin?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Before I can react, Kimmie twists in my grip, breaking free and trying to push me back onto the bed, obviously looking for a little payback.  
Can't be having that, I grab Kimmie's shoulders, trying to get some leverage of my own.  
We wrestle back and forth, until Kimmie throws one hand up, knocking my right off her shoulder.

She grins in triumph, until I push on her left shoulder, using her momentum to send her sprawling sideways. But her hand snakes out, pulling me with her, we tumble together off the side of the bed. I find myself on top of Kimmie, one hand on the floor, which I used to break my fall.

The other is on Kimmie's breast, her naked breast, suddenly bared to the air. Her loose shirt must have got knocked off her shoulder in the tussle.  
I can feel the hard point of her nipple pressing into my palm, so I pull my hand away, suddenly feeling self conscious, as I stand hurriedly and help Kimmie back to her feet.  
Feeling strangely embarrassed, for no reason I can fathom.  
It's not as if I haven't regularly been that close to Kimmie, since I moved in.  
Hell, we've both been naked in the shower together, more than once.  
So, why did that one bit of contact feel so..strange.  
Good somehow, but strange.

I ponder these questions as we take a shower.  
I wash myself first, then Kimmie, since she seems to have fallen asleep on her feet, just relaxing under the jet of hot water.

Kim, however, is not as relaxed as she seems. Her eyes may be closed, but she is not asleep, far from it.  
Her mind is as confused as Shego's.  
That one touch on my breast, Shego's pale skin warm against my own, was electric in a way that she couldn't begin to understand.

She would gladly feel that again, but how does Shego feel.  
Was it just an accident?  
Did it feel as special to her, as it did to me?  
She certainly doesn't seem bothered by it, her face relaxed in a sort of peaceful concentration, as she lathers shampoo into my hair.

After we have showered, dressed and eaten, Dad drives me and Shego to the college grounds.

"Middleton's Institute of Science and Technology." He declares proudly, as we arrive at the first stop on his tour. "M.I.S.T. My old stomping ground. And this is Chemistry Lab 32A, the first lab I ever blew up. Not the last though, oh no. Maybe one day, you could evacuating a chemistry lab on this very campus."

I try to be supportive, but Shego doesn't seem so inclined.

"Yeah, great. What the hell is so great about blowing something up."

"Now, Shego. Science is based as much on failure, as it is on success.  
You must fail to go forward."

"Uhuh. Yep. You screwed up didn't you. Mixed up something you shouldn't have."

I hide a smile, as I listen to the banter. Much as I should defend my dad, Shego is probably right. That does sound like something that he would do.  
Before we can move, the Kimmunicator switches on, Wades face filling the screen. He looks really worried.

"Go, Wade."

"Kim, Drakken's hitting another University."

"Okay. Where is he? Tokyo University of Science? Oxford? Cambridge? M.I.T?"

Wade's answer makes me understand his concern, "No. About 30 feet from you. Computer Lab 35T."

James directs the Kimmunicator's screen towards him, "Ohhh, impossible, Wade. That lab is top secret. You can't walk in."

"Dad, his sidekick is an alien, over 2 metres tall and as strong as five elephants. Maximum security kinda goes out of the window with that"

I turn the screen back to me, "Wade, tell me you informed Global Justice."

"Yep. Doctor Director is sending out an assault team right now. But, Kim, you should get out of there. Don't fight Warmonger again."

Shego is in absolute agreement. "Nerdlinger's right, Pumpkin. And I don't want to get caught in the middle of a GJ commando raid."

I cast my eyes down to my crutch. I know that they are right, but I don't like to just flee, even when I have no choice.  
I move to limp out of the lab, but Shego won't allow that.  
Knowing that we have to move faster, she scoops me into her arms, tossing the crutch to my dad.

I wrap my arms around her neck, taking some off my weight from her, as we run down the corridor.  
We both had the same idea, to quietly sneak out by the main stairway.  
But as we passed a fire escape, James decided it would be better to leave that way.

Alarms start to ring all through the buildings, as soon as he breaks the seal.  
We both share a glance and sigh. We can't really fault him, he did pick the most direct route, just not the most subtle.  
Shego turns back, following him. Drakken and Warmonger will have heard these alarms by now and making to leave.  
We'll just have to beat them out of here. I pick up my pace, adrenaline born from fear for Kimmie adding energy to my legs, as she clings harder to my chest.  
Good. I don't want to drop her, especially down the hard steel steps that make up this fire escape.  
She's been hurt enough.

When we reach the last flight, I leap over the low railing, dropping the short distance to the ground, landing with legs bent, making ready to run back to the car.

Too late. The wall of the next building explodes outwards in a mass of dust, shards of glass, clumps of masonry and..WARMONGER, plunging through the centre of the maelstrom, Drakken tucked under one arm, a large heavy metal box under the other.

Drakken doesn't look or sound happy, that s for sure, not if the fact that he is screaming at the top of his lungs is anything to go by.

Warmonger places Drakken on the ground, he can barely stay on his feet.  
She, however, doesn't even seem fazed.  
Drakken doubles up, clutching his stomach, before throwing up.  
A series of dry heaves follows after his stomach has emptied, before he can even climb back to his feet, his face a very pale blue now.

"Warmonger, could you, uurrrgh, could you warn me before you do that again? Or better yet, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!"

He pauses in his shouted rant, as he catches sight of us.

"Kim Possible. And Shego, my former sidekick. How nice to see the two of you again. Well, not so nice actually. Can't I go anywhere without bumping into you. I mean, is one Kim Possible free mission too much to ask?"

"Lets hope so." I quip, as Shego stands. This is not shaping up to be good. Shego can't fight while holding me and can't use her plasma either. Neither is she going to leave me, I can see that in her face.

She ducks behind the stairs, the metal buckling with a massive clang, thanks to Warmonger's fists. She tries to move around to the other side, just trying to keep some distance until Global Justice arrive.

But we both underestimated the speed and power of Warmonger, as she effortlessly leaps over the stairs, crashing down in front of us, the impact causing Shego to lose her balance, dumping her on her butt.

But we aren't the only ones in for a surprise, as a figure leaps at Warmonger, her feet catching her squarely on the head, driving her back a few steps.

The figure has her back to us, so we can't make out too many details; long black hair and a stylishly cut grey suit are all we can see.

The suit doesn't seem to slow her down though, as she easily evades or counters Warmonger's attacks. Not blocking them, though. Somehow she knows about her strength and durability, either dodging a strike or diverting it's energy, never meeting the force head on.

She is being equally careful with her attacks, only targeting the soft areas, like the chest.

Warmonger snarls, leaping away, drawing her staff, energy building around the ends as she extends it, arcing over it.

Our rescuer looks apprehensive at that.  
Luckily at that moment, more help arrives, in the form of three Global Justice helicopters, flying in a triangle formation, dropping rapidly.  
The pilot of the lead chopper draws away from the other two, opening up with the nose mounted gattling cannon, bullets ripping into the asphalt, blowing a line of holes in it.  
Sadly none of them rip into Warmonger, as she dives out of the way.

But that does buy enough time for the other two choppers to land and deploy their troops, who quickly form up into two lines, the first kneeling, assembling a series of rocker propelled grenade launchers, the second standing behind them, rifles already firing.

Definitely not a formation that we want to be on the other side off.

Our rescuer has had the same idea and turns around, quickly making her way over to us.  
Her face burned into my eyes as she does so.  
All of the breath is knocked out of my body. I would have collapsed, had I not already been on the floor.  
I can barely speak, but still manage to get one word out.  
I whisper it so softly that I'll bet that only Kimmie heard it.

"Mother?"

Yet, that one word is so emotional, so full of pain and memory as a single word could be.

END

* * *

Next chapter: Shego becomes withdrawn and angry. Can Kim bring her back to herself.

Sorry about the long wait, work is taking a lot out of me and I don't have as much time or energy to write as I would like.

Anyway please review and I will gladly accept any suggestions you have.

Until next time,

Mereel Skirata.

Once again, the character of Shego's mother is based on Isabel Gooding, created by StarvingLunatic, not me.  
If he has a problem with this, I will alter it to remove her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Anger again.

Paring: KIGO. (Stay away if you don't like.) I do not own Kim Possible, it and all related characters are the property of the original creators, not me. This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata.

* * *

Kim's head spun to face Shego, as she heard the word that slipped out of her mouth. She couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"Mother?" Shego whispered, so softly that Kim almost didn't catch it.

Did she really say that? Is this really Shego's mother?

The next words out of Shego's mouth gave me my answer.  
These words were not quiet. They weren't loud either. Loud didn't do it justice. Loud comes nowhere near to describing it. All the energy that was knocked out of her a few seconds ago seems to have come flooding back. She isn't even focusing on the battle still raging behind us, the Global Justice forces firing everything they have at Warmonger. But neither she or Drakken are hanging around, now that they have what they want, quickly retreating to the ship that just appeared over head, probably summoned by Warmonger.

"Mother, what the hell are you doing here?"

The older woman doesn't seem fazed by Shego's anger. Well, not completely. Some of the pain that Shego felt, is now felt by this woman as well, flashing across her face for about a second.

But none of that pain can be detected in her voice when she speaks.

"Well, that's a bloody nice greeting for your mother."

The woman advances on Shego, pulling her to her feet, before offering a hand to me.  
I hope she's more gentle with me than Shego, the force she applied on her arm, looked like it could have pulled her shoulder out of her socket.

Not that Shego seems to have felt any of it. Or maybe her anger is overpowering anything else. She certainly seems very angry.

I shove my mother aside, not caring what happens to her.  
She could crack her head open for all I care.  
I scoop Kimmie back up into my arms, walking away without looking back.  
I want nothing to do with her, not now, not ever.  
She shouldn't want anything to do with me, either.

* * *

I had hoped that by the time I got back home, my anger would have faded and I would have forgotten all about my mother.  
But seeing her again has somehow allowed her to crawl into my brain and I can't shake her out.

I lie back on Kimmie's bed, or is it my bed, or our bed?  
I try to answer this question, hoping to force my mind onto a different track, but I can't.  
Like a needle in a record, it just seems to just keep going round the same track again and again, no matter what I try and do.  
All the memories of the last time I saw my mother, years ago now, yet still fresh, have come crashing back, bringing all the feelings with them.

Kimmie is downstairs with her parents, looking at some more Universities to visit. That's good. I'm not the best company right now.

I roll over; closing my eyes, hoping that sleep will come.  
I breathe deeply, the pillow smells of Kimmie, and I let that smell fill my head.

I do sleep, but when I sleep, I dream. Nothing coherent, just a series of images, most of them of my mother, mixed with my brothers.  
The images are very emotional, either happy, sad or angry.  
More angry as they continue.  
I'm shouting. My mother is shouting. Mego is too.  
The images come faster now, flashing through my mind like a high speed slide show. My face twisted into a fury, as I shout something at her.  
Mother shouts back, her face resigned.  
Then I wake, one last image filling my head, that of a bright green light.  
My eyes snap open, as I sense a presence above me. I react without thinking, palm flying out, catching someone full in the stomach.  
With a start, I recognise the voice that cries out as they land on the floor, my anger fading briefly.

"My god, Kimmie, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I didn't know..."

She struggles back to her feet, one hand clutching her torso, the other shakily holding the crutch, "Hey, no worries. But are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

I push the memory of the dream away, trying to hide what I feel, "No. I'm fine."

She doesn't believe me, maybe she saw something of my fear in my face, "Shego, can't we just be honest with each other? I love you and I want to help you. You love me, so please, tell me what's wrong. We can get through this together."

My voice hardens, not that I mean it to."I'm fine, Kim. Please, I just want to be alone."

I don't know why I said that. I desperately want these thoughts to stop and Kim could help.

She doesn't move, except to reach a hand out to me.

My head whips around, "Leave me alone. Just get out."  
I snap these words out, much more harshly than I mean.  
She pulls her hand away.  
I've hurt her. I don't have to see her face to know that.  
"Alright. Fine. Just remember I'm here, whenever you want."  
She limps out slowly, not looking at me.  
I don't look at her. I've too much pain in my head right now to willingly inflict more on myself. And the sight of her face would be to much.

* * *

I need to get away for a bit. The rest of the family is out and I want to give Shego the space she asked for.

So I grab my coat and keys, heading for my car.  
A quick drive brings me to my destination, some place I can just get away from it all.

Bueno Nacho.

I order my usual of taco and a salad, before walking over to my usual table by the window, only to find it's occupied.

By Ron.

He spots me, before I get a chance to sneak away.

"Hey, K.P."

I snort, returning his greeting, only literally drowned in sarcasm.  
He doesn't seem upset by it. Maybe he's finally figured out that he deserves the way I act to him.

I move to leave, when he stands suddenly, one hand grasping my arm.

"Kim, wait. Would you just sit for a minute, please. I have something to say. Please."

"Fine." I reply bitterly, taking a seat opposite him. At least I can eat while he talks. Then I can leave.

He doesn't say anything as I take a few quick bites of taco.  
The silence builds, almost becoming uncomfortable.

Then he drops the bombshell, blurting it out suddenly.

"I'm leaving Middleton."

I can only stare at him, those words sinking in.  
Despite my anger towards him, he's my oldest friend.  
I've grown up with him always around, even if we had a disagreement, or fight, or anything, I've taken some comfort in the fact that he was only a few streets away.  
But I have to ask.  
"Why, Ron?"

"Because I can't take it here, Kim. Everyday, thinking about you. You and her. Okay, I know I did wrong, what I did to both you and Yori, but what about you?"

My eyes narrow, "What about me?"

"This whole Shego thing. Okay, I upset you. So you feel that you have to get back at me by dating another woman. Shego, no less."

I can't believe I'm hearing this.

"Get back at you? Is that what you think? That my loving Shego is some kind of rebound revenge?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ron, I love Shego. I really love her. I have for years."

"You said that to me too."

"I still love you, Ron. But as a best friend, a brother even. Not as a boyfriend. That hasn't changed, despite what happened. You don't have to leave."

"I do. I feel that I do. I can't stay here. Not and watch you parade around with her."

"Parade around? I told you. I love her. And she loves me. This isn't about you, Ron. "

"Yeah. Sure. Anyway, I graduate, then I head to Yamanuchi with Yori. I'm done with Middleton."

With that he walks out, leaving me alone.

I just sit numbly after he leaves. My mind won't work, nothing going through it.

My body acts almost on its own. Or that's how it feels.  
Everything feels so detached, like it's not real.

Eating, drinking. Watching other people doing those same things.  
Even though they are only a few feet away, the distance feels much greater.  
But distance is really the right way to describe it.  
The whole restaurant feels like it is in one world and I'm in another.  
I can see it, hear it, all around me, but I am not in it.

How I manage to drive back home without crashing, I don't know.  
It's like my body is driving, with no input from my brain.  
Which is fine, I m just glad to make it back.

* * *

My detached feeling continues as I walk into the house. I don't even hear the sound of my keys clinking and rattling as the door opens, I swing the door shut again with a loud thud that is silent to my ears, not that I care about the noise. My parents and the tweebs are still out and I don't think Shego minds.

When I check on her, she hasn't moved. She looks asleep, the sheets pulled up around her shoulders.  
Her face isn't peaceful, though.  
Her eyes are moving fast beneath her lids, her mouth twisted into a scowl.  
Her left hand, resting on top of the covers, clenches suddenly, balling into a fist, before relaxing then contracting again.

Her breathing is rapid; short, sharp breaths expelled from, and equally shallow ones drawn into, her mouth.

Her skin is clammy, as I press my hand lightly to her forehead.

I know what she told me earlier, but I just can't leave her alone, not like this.  
And, I admit to myself, I don't want to be alone either. It maybe selfish, but I feel I could draw some comfort from her presence. Ron may be gone, but I still have Shego. She is the most important thing to me right now.

Gently lifting the sheets off her back, I slide under them, moving slowly, so as not to wake Shego.  
I want her to get some peaceful, deep sleep. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her comfortingly against me.

I both feel and hear her breathing becoming deeper, more relaxed; her stomach rising and falling deeply against my arm, as the other strokes her hair. Her face softens, her eyes still, as she fall asleep, fully asleep.  
Not the half awake nightmare of a few minutes ago, but a deep dreamless sleep.

As I pull myself against her, I feel my detached mindset shatter slowly, like ice melting, the full knowledge of Ron's words flood into my brain. Ron Stoppable, my best friend, my oldest friend. All the stuff we've been through. The missions. The excitement. The danger. Not to mention high school, the most difficult mission I can think off. He's been there for me, always. And now I don't know if I'll ever see him again.  
With that thought, I bury my head against Shego's shoulder, letting the tears come freely, pressing my mouth against her shirt to muffle my sobs, so as not to wake her.

* * *

Shego is still asleep, when I wake the next morning. I slip out of bed, planning to quickly splash some water on face, clean away the streaks the tears have left on my cheeks.

When I return, Shego bolts upright suddenly, her breathing fast and shallow again, obviously terrified.  
Her eyes dart around the room, open as wide as they can possibly be.  
Her mouth opens and closes, I guess she's repeating the same word over and over again, under her breath.

She doesn't seem to see me, her eyes staring, completely defocused, at the far wall, as I gingerly climb onto the bed, wincing at the sudden brief pressure on my nearly healed ankle.  
She doesn't even react, when I place my hands on her shoulders, leaning in close, so I can hear what she says.  
I was right, she is repeating the same word, "Mother."  
Over and over again.

I whisper to her softly, "Shego. Shego, it's okay. It's okay. Come back . Come back to me, Shego."

Slowly, as if her head is an enormous dead weight, she turns to look at me, her eyes struggling to focus, as she seems to return from wherever her mind has been.

She seems surprised to see me, as if she wasn't in the house at all.  
Which doesn't surprise me. I know that people can have dreams so vivid, so real, that they can enter a form of dreaming between waking and sleep, that they seem awake, but are still asleep. Kind of like sleep walking, only the react semi-consciously to what they are dreaming, things that only they can see.

Her voice is harsh, breathless, as she speaks, "Princess?"

I move to turn her to face me, and she lets me, as she lets me lower her back down onto the mattress, "Yeah, Shego, it's me. I'm here. Just lie back, relax. I've got you. Shego, tell me please. What's bothering you?"

She doesn't look me in the eye.  
"It's nothing, Pumpkin."

"No, Shego, it's not nothing. Or do you just not trust me?"

I can see my words have the desired effect, as they plunge into Shego.

I feel a bit guilty, using a low blow like that, but something had to be done. She can't keep bottling this up.

I lie down next to Shego, staring deeply into her eyes.

Eyes that once again defocus, as her mind leaves this place and time, retreating into her memories.

I just let her talk, as the words come flooding out of her mouth.

END.

* * *

Okay, another chapter done. Sorry about the wait, but I wanted to get the ending right.

Also sorry to end on a cliff-hanger like that, with Shego about to tell us all about her worries, but I felt a bit of drama was appropriate right now.

Still the next chapter promises to be good, as we delve into Shego's murky past.

Just to warn you, the next chapter could be delayed as well, since I think I getting a cold or something. That could mean time off work, but depending how sick I feel, I may not be up to writing. Still, time will tell.

Once again, comments/reviews/constructive criticisms are always appreciated.

Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Flashback

Paring: KIGO. (Stay away if you don't like.)  
I do not own Kim Possible, it and all related characters are the property of the original creators, not me.  
This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata.

* * *

"Hey, Shego. What's up?"

I glance up, from my seat around the table in the centre of the room.  
Despite the fact that this room, the nerve centre of the Go Tower, is full of high tech equipment and powerful computers, it is the circular table which dominates it, drawing all eyes in its direction.

My eyes narrow into a glare, as I focus on the source of the voice, one of the most annoying voices I can hear.

"Mego." I snarl, "What do you want."  
It's not a question. I don't really care what he wants, or if he wants anything at all.

His purple face falls into an expression of mock hurt.  
"You know, you could be a little nicer to me. All this anger, it's not good for a guy, y'know."

My expression back to him is equally mocking, but sweet, not hurt.  
My mouth turns up into a small smile, dripping in sarcasm.

"Anger? This isn't anger. It's just loathing. I could show you anger, if you'd like." I raise my hand. He gets the threat.

Sadly, I'm distracted from my fantasy of roasting Mego alive, by the arrival of two people that bug me even more than he does.  
My father and his 'favourite', the 'number 1' son, Hego.

Anger is what I feel, as I stare at the two of them.  
They are, if you ignore Hego's blue hair, definitely father and son. They share many of the same characteristics, large chin, identical hair style and, of course, the bossy personality.

The only difference is that my father is dressed in a very expensive, specially tailored suit of deep ebony, while Hego has gone with his blue and black costume, complete with that stupid little mask.

Hego takes his place at the head of the table, while my father, eagle head cane clicking on the floor, moves to stand behind him, one hand resting on his shoulder.

My eyes narrow again, fixing on that hand. He never shows that much attachment to the rest of us, not Wego, not Mego and certainly not to me.  
Just Hego, the special son, the favourite son.

Hego, clearly pleased by this small praise, holds his hand up, almost like he's praying, as his power flows around it. His stupid 'Go Team Glow' lighting up, signalling the start of this meeting the same way as he does all the others.

I grab a nail file from the pocket of my jumpsuit, ignoring his droning ramblings, letting my mind wander as I work on my nails.  
It's nothing I haven't heard before. Noble duty of Team Go, responsibility to protect the city, blah, blah, blah.

The words may be spoken by Hego, but they might as well have come out of my father's mouth. The image of a puppeteer comes to mind, my father standing above Hego, pulling his strings. Strings lead from his hands to the rest of us as well; to Mego, to Wego, even to me.

I may have fewer strings than the others, but they still chafe against me, like chains holding me in place. But if I could break those strings, those chains I would. But, what other options do I have, quit Hego's little Super-hero team? God, that sounds so stupid every time I say it. I can't think of anything else to do though. But I'd give anything to do something else, something that gives me the freedom to do what I want.

Again, I am pulled out of my thoughts, by something that attracts the attention of us all.

The monitor behind Hego springs to life, displaying the centre of Go City. The streets seem peaceful enough, for a few seconds.  
Until the screaming starts, people running, back and forth across the street. Crazy, crisscross paths, as they dodge about. Sounds of gunfire can now be heard.

I waste no time, heading for the launch pad. I may not like this whole Super-hero gig, but this has to beat just sitting around, listing to Hego wittering on. And if I get to beat up some punks, so much the better.

The jet is already to go, engines up and running, by the time the rest of the team pile into the cockpit. I suppress a grimace, as Hego straps himself in. I wouldn't have minded leaving him behind, just staring as we blast away.  
Nothing to do about it now. I grab the controls, as the lift carries us up to the roof.  
Hego's already gabbing away, laying down his plan. Mego and Wego will go along with it, as if they haven't got a better idea. Well, screw him and his ideas. I have my own plan.

I circle over the target area once, picking my spot. The scene below is chaos. People, bodies maybe, just strewn all over the street.

As soon as we are down, Hego directs the others to help the injured.  
He expects me to do the same.  
Yeah, right. Let him play the hero. I'm not going to stand around, a sitting duck, while some crazy gunman is still out there.

I glance around, listening for the sound of gunfire, over the screams and cries.

I hear it, probably only a block away, the harsh, rapid hammering of machine gun fire. I can see them too, further down. They seem to be firing randomly, just hitting the buildings closest to them.  
Time to change that. Some focus is needed, I feel. Focus that comes in the form of green fire, bursts of it flying towards them. To intent on destruction, they don't see it coming, hitting them square on.  
The head, the chest. One catches it full on his arms, the plasma enveloping his weapon, melting it. He screams, collapsing as the liquid metal flows over his hands.

The second is knocked back by the force, his head driven back into the side of the car he collides with, unconscious. Good thing too. The heat of my plasma has scorched his head, skin red and raw, all hair burned away.

The third, a guy built like a wrestler, has shrugged off the hit he took, raising his gun, ready to fire at me. Too slow, I never stopped moving, closing the distance, dropping into a sweep kick that sends him crashing down. A quick plasma powered punch to his jaw puts him out.

I stand, twisting my neck around, loosening it up. It's as I do this, that I spot a figure moving across the rooftops. A fire escape provides a handy way up, and soon I'm giving chase. I don't know why. Instinct, maybe.  
I see the figure kneeling by a doorway on the next roof, working on something.  
As I get closer, it becomes clear that she's trying to pick the lock.  
I jump the gap easily, but someone has dumped a sheet of metal by the edge which I didn't see. The figure spins around, as I land with a clang, abandoning the task and sprinting away. Given the head start, I don't bother trying to catch up. I rely on my plasma, throwing a barrage. To my astonishment, the figure somehow knows they are coming, dodging around them, never stopping moving forward. Before I can try again, something is thrown back at me, exploding at my feet, releasing a cloud of thick black smoke. By the time it is cleared, the roof is empty, no-one in sight.

* * *

My body moves, flowing through a sequence of moves I have known since I can remember. Visualising the effect they would have on an opponent, how they would react.  
Spinning kick to head; roll back and retreat.  
Close in. Keep the correct distance.

Not that I have to force myself to picture this. The images just flow into my head.  
The image changes suddenly, to that of the figure I saw on the rooftop.  
I scowl. How the hell could that guy dodge my attacks like that? Without even looking.

My thoughts are broken, as something slams into the side of my head.

Instinctively, I roll with the force, using it to get some distance. A good trick that can surprise even a decent fighter.

"Focus, Shego. You must focus."

I look up into the face of the woman opposite me.

I snap, my voice as harsh as hers. "I was focusing, mother."

Just as Hego is almost the spitting image of his father, so it is with me and my mother, except her skin isn't as pale.

"Sure you were. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

She smiles, a cool smile that makes me drop back into a discreet fighting stance.

"Good. Then you should be able to focus on this."

My arm, palm held flat and erect in front of me, is already moving as soon as her's does.  
Aiming for her forearm, as I twist away, keeping her punch clear of me.

Her punch stops short, however; either a feint or quick reactions. My hand connects with her wrist, which twists, so she can grab mine.

I let it go loose, she can apply any force against it she wants.

She doesn't. I glance behind me. Hego and my father have walked in. Neither of them looks happy.  
"Shego, why aren't you down at the practice course?  
We have a training session."

I feel mother squeeze my arm, as face them. Her way of saying stay calm.  
Not much chance of that.

"Practice course? What am I going to learn at that overgrown obstacle course?"

Hego's reply is calm, patient. As if he thinks I really don't understand, rather than that I don't care.

"Maybe you could learn to follow orders. We had a duty to protect those civilians."

"Follow orders? You mean, your orders? Anyway, I did what you should have done. Protected those civilians by taking out the guys shooting at them."

"By nearly killing them. Second degree burns, all of them. One won't use his hands again."

"Good. Then he won't be shooting anyone else, either.  
Hego, you made this stupid team to protect Go City. That's what I did. Your plan would have had us chasing a trail of corpses all over the city. So, back off."

That shut Hego up. Unfortunately, father choose that moment to speak up.

"Shego! Your brother leads Team Go. You must follow his orders."

"Shut up. Just shut up. You don't control me."

Mother hurries after me, as I stalk away. "Shego, don't let him get to you."

"Get to me? Of course he gets to me. He's a bloody fool. Him and father both. This great plan to save Go City. It's not for me. I will walk my own path, not anyone else."

* * *

My mind feels a lot clearer up here, as my hands work.  
Away from Hego and my Father. Away from Team Go. All on my own.

I'm sitting on a roof, just a few away from the one that the mystery thief tried to break into earlier.  
The cold autumn wind whips around me, bringing with it the smells of the city; fast food, cars, petrol fumes.

Yet, up here, I feel free. Maybe only for a while, but free none the less.

Movement catches my eye. Show time. The figure quickly, smoothly to the door. A few minutes of work and it is open, the figure moving inside.  
I give it a few minutes, then follow.

I want to find out what they want...before I kick their ass.

The door leads to a narrow flight of stairs, scant lights on the wall barely illuminate the steps.  
But I can see enough to make my way down.

Half way down though, everything changes.  
The lights become brighter, not pale yellow, but brilliant white. The walls suddenly become clean, not a stain on them. Yet a few steps ago, the whole thing had looked like any of a number dirty stair-wells all over the city. But now, it feels like a hospital or military base. Must have been some kind of hologram.  
What the hell have I gotten myself into?  
Still, can't turn back now.

At the bottom, I come to another door, this one locked as well. But not like the last one. A series of heavy steel bolts, magnetically sealed. My eyes fall upon the panel which obviously controls it.  
A simple key pad, nine keys.  
Simple enough, except I don't know the code.

Luckily for me, the door opens. A guy in a blue jumpsuit, popping out for a quick smoke, if the packet of cigarettes in his hand is anything to go by.

Thank god for lazy employees. I had moved to the side of the door and as he came out, my foot swung up, catching him on the temple. He dropped like a rock.

Leaving him where he fell, I slip through the door before it closes. I'll worry about getting out later.

Luckily the corridor only goes one way, meaning the thief can only have gone one way too.

I start checking the various doors, until about half way down, I hit pay dirt.

The room contains a safe, which has already been opened. The figure reaching inside, bringing out a small box, not much larger than her hand.

But then something goes wrong, I don't know what, but the thief reacts, tearing out of the door, colliding with me as I rise back to my feet.

We collapse in a jumble of limbs. Up close I can see that the figure is a she, her face and body clearly female, even under the bodysuit and face mask.

The footsteps announce that someone is approaching. Several someone's.

The other girl is up, moving towards the door. I follow her. I don't want her to get away, but I don't want to get caught here either.

She is talking, hand pressed against the side of her head. I guess she is wearing some kind of ear piece.  
Who ever is on the other end had better be able to get that door open, because I can't cut through it before we have company.

Apparently they can. With a loud clang and the hiss of hydraulics, the bolts slide back, allowing us to pull the door open.

On the other side, as the door swings shut again, I ram my fist into the controls, plasma melting it. That should slow them down.

I catch up with the thief on the rooftop, standing a few feet away from the door. I can see more of her features now. A young face, she can't be much older than me, framed by short ginger hair. The small box still clasped in her hand. She is facing me, her stance wary, but her face seems more analytical. Like she's squaring me up.

Why she hasn't fled like last time, I don't know.

She tosses the box into the air, casually.  
"You're the one from earlier, right? Part of Team Go."

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Well, I wouldn't of pegged Team Go as thieves."

"I wasn't there to steal anything. I wondered what you were up to, that's all. So I decided to follow you."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Team Go, upstanding defenders of Go City. Skulking around in the shadows."

I detect a little scorn in the end of that sentence.  
"I'm nothing like the rest of Team Go. So, why did you steal that..item?"

She shrugs, "Someone paid me, of course. Rival company wanting to stiff the competition, probably. Who cares as long as I get my money. What I do care about is what you're going to do about it."

My turn to shrug, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Corporate espionage doesn't bother me. Tell me one thing though, how did you dodge my blasts."

"Oh, that." She taps the side of her head, "Just a few upgrades. Eyes in the back of my head, you could say. The rest is just quick reflexes. Later."

With that she's gone, leaping over the edge of the roof.

I turn away, never expecting to see her again.

* * *

A regular evening in Go City. Huge crowds of people, bustling about. Families. Friends. Lovers. Just doing what they want to do. Working. Shopping. Anything they want.

Sitting in my seat, in front of a little cafe, watching them go by, I can't help feeling envious. The freedom they seem to have. Going where they want, with who they want. Nobody saying, do this or do that. I finish my drink. I feel trapped, caged in. Nothing more than a puppet of my father and Hego. So, I do what I always do. I move. Walking, just walking.  
Not caring where. My feet carry me along the pavement, through the town centre, cutting through the waves of people. Soon the crowds thin out, I've reached the outskirts. The seedier part of Go city. Just a collection of run down houses, condemned buildings. Nothing more than a slum, the part of the city most of the people here don't think about and pretend doesn't exist. A place where people struggle to survive daily. Like I'm one to talk. I don't think about it either, unless I need to go somewhere to escape for a bit. I turn into an alley, suddenly realising I'm not alone. A group of people are clustered down the other end. 'Time to go.' I decide. These people look like trouble. A group of large figures in black suits standing around a much smaller figure. Then I recognise the other. The girl from last night.  
I still make to leave. None of my business.  
When a glint catches my eye. Light reflecting off metal. A gun, I realise, pointed right at the girl. A 9mm handgun, pointed right at her head. The others are probably armed, as well.  
I quickly asses my clothes; jeans and a thin shirt, under a loose, flowing coat. Not the best attire to fight in. I might not have to, though. I charge up, my aim locking onto the gun. It's a good hit, the weapon going flying. The girl takes instant advantage, stepping inside the outstretched arm of the guy in front of her, driving her head into his nose. It makes a satisfying crunch and he falls back, blood pouring all over his face. Those upgrades she got must be good. Before the guy behind her has even started to draw his gun, she lashes out with her leg, dropping him to the floor. A couple more rapid kicks takes out two more. Then the last one jumps on her back, she drives her elbow into his stomach. He falls back a few steps, and she drives a knife edged blow into his throat.  
Then she's off, running straight towards me. As she moves past me, her hand flashes out, grabbing my arm, pulling me with her. I don't fight it. I was gonna run anyway. I break my arm free of her grip, moving forward until I'm running along side of her.  
"Who the hell are those guys?"  
She replies, her breath coming heavily. Maybe she's not as fit as she seems.  
"My client. But seems they didn't wanna pay up. Happens all the time. I'll find another buyer, assuming I get out of here."

"We, you mean. Those guys are gunning for me too. I hope you have some kinda plan."

"Yeah, I do. Help should be on the way."

"Too late." I mutter. At the end of the alley that leads back to the main road, more suits have blocked our path. A lot more, all with guns pointed at us. And we're blocked in, no room to dodge. My only idea is that I blast enough of them down so they break formation and run.  
I don't have to. With a loud squeal of tires against tarmac, a battered white van pulls up, skidding to a halt. It knocks all the goons flying as it stops. The side door opens and a voice shouts at us. I can't hear the words, but the meaning is clear enough. Get in.  
We scramble in, colliding with each other as we enter, drawing a hiss from the other girl. But she still manages to pull the door shut as we speed away.  
I can hear gunshots bouncing off the van, obviously not your run of the mill vehicle then.

The girl glances at me, "You know, if we're gonna keep meeting like this, you might as well tell me your name."

I shrug. Why not. "Shego." I reply tersely.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Linda."

With that, she collapses, her eyes drooping, then sliding shut. That's when I see the blood on the back of her shirt. A lot of blood. Almost all of it is crimson. I think to call out to the driver, but the back of the van is sealed. No connection to the cab. Quickly I lift the girl's shirt up, taking stock of the wound. Looks like she's been stabbed. Nothing vital, but she's lost a lot of blood and losing more fast. She must have taken the wound when that last guy jumped her. Maybe her enhancements aren't so great. Then again, anyone can get unlucky.

Only one thing I can do. I pull off Linda's shirt, helping her sit up. I press the shirt against the wound, stemming the flow of blood, pulling her body against mine, using that pressure to keep the make-shift dressing in place as my arms support her. I ignore how strangely good it feels to have this woman, topless except for a lacy black bra, held tightly to me. I have to keep her awake, shaking her roughly.

"Stay awake. You hear me? Wake up!" This last bit I bellow in her ear.

She jerks, her eyes snapping open. I check her pulse. Very weak. Where we are going had better have some sort of medical facility or she's dead. No matter what I do. I place my hand in mind, making her squeeze it. Her eyes are a little defocused, but she seems to understand. Focus on that. She doesn't seem scared, but I can tell that she understands that she mustn't go back to sleep. She's trying so hard to keep awake.  
The vans bumpy ride helps, the sharp jolts shaking her, breaking her out of her trance.  
Suddenly, the van stops and the door opens again. Standing outside is another girl, about Linda's age or maybe a few years older. Her hair is long and blonde. Something flashes through her eyes as she see me holding Linda, something I don't like. Then she seems to notice she is injured, rushing to her side, looking at the wound. All emotion seems to fade from her face, replaced by cold focus. She directs me to follow her, before racing away.  
I hop out of the van, seeing her go into a large mansion across from me. I follow, Linda held in my arms. I find Linda's friend in a room on the first floor. The place is decked out like a hospital. A gurney style bed dominates the centre, which I place Linda on, resting on her side. I step back, letting the other girl check out the wound. She is carrying a large pressure dressing in her hand, so I guess she knows what she's doing. The medical equipment stored here lends evidence to that idea. I can even see what looks like a respirator in one corner. These people are prepared. I hear Linda give a short, high scream behind me, as the dressing is pressed hard against her wound, leaving her breathing heavily. The bleeding stopped, the girl quickly hooks up a bag of blood to an IV drip and inserts it into a vein. I look into Linda's eyes, she does seem more lucid now. Less likely to pass out. The other girl is leaning in close, whispering to Linda. I can't hear what they are saying, but the position and looking in their eyes seems...intimate.

After a few minutes, she turns. Shooting me a real look. Her eyes narrowed. I narrow my eyes in return, staring straight back at her. Let her try and take me on.

"The doors over there. I think you can find it."

Points to her for guts, though.

Linda speaks up before I can, her voice weak, very quiet, but strong.

"Mary, she can't leave. Not yet. Those guys may still be looking for her. Do you really want her to get killed?"

"No, but..."

"Mary, just show her to the lounge, would you?"

"I....Okay." Mary walks back over to the bed, leaning into her friend again. A piece to the puzzle slips into place, as she gently kisses her on the lips.  
"Okay. Just rest, alright. I'll be back soon."

Outside, Mary puts out an arm to stop me.  
"Fine. She wants you to stay, but you're not going anywhere near her. Got it."

I shove her arm away, getting up in her face.  
"Are you jealous, is that it? Think I'm going to steal her away? I have no designs on your girlfriend. Maybe, you should have a little more faith in her."

* * *

I awake with a start. I must have fallen asleep. Well, I didn't get much sleep recently. Late night breaking and entering doesn't help.  
Mary is staring at me.  
"Linda asking to see you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really. I thought I was 'not going anywhere near her.'"  
I make my voice high pitched, an imitation of her earlier words.

She doesn't like that.  
"If I had my choice, you wouldn't. But she insisted."

Linda is sitting up when I enter. She looks a lot more healthy, now. Another bag of blood has been hooked up to the IV, however.  
Unlike Mary, she actually looks pleased to see me. Hardly anyone has looked genuinely pleased to see me, except for my mother.

"Shego, thank you for coming. And sorry you got caught up in this."

I shrug. At least it's been different.

"I would just like to ask you for one more thing."

"You can ask. No guarantee I'll do it."

I've found a buyer for the item I grabbed, but I'm in no condition to get it to them. So could you do it?"

"I could, but why should I?"

"How about 20% of the selling price for you to keep."

Mary chimes in at that point, "Linda, you can't mean that. You're still woozy."

She cuts her off, "I do mean it. Never mind she would be doing us a favour, but without her we wouldn't even have it to sell. She did help save me, as well."

"How much are we talking about?"

She lists a figure and I smile.

"Okay. Sure."

* * *

Two hours later, after a quick trip home, if I really can call Go Tower that, to change into my suit, with my jacket over it to hide it. I don't know what to expect, but I always feel more prepared wearing it.

I'm waiting a terminal of Go City airport, just sitting on one of the departure lounge benches. I may look relaxed, but really my whole body is alert, ready for any sign of someone paying any interest in me. As well as the chance of trouble from this client as well, the others, (either the ones it was stolen from or the ones who wouldn't pay.) Both could have heard about the sale and tracked it here.

As the stream of passengers boarding one of the many departing flights clears, a figure across the lobby catches my eye. He certainly doesn't blend in. I could walk across the length of the room in just my jumpsuit and wouldn't stand out as much. At least I could pass it off as a tracksuit or something.

But this guy looks like a reject from a PI film, dressed as he is in brown trench coat and broad brimmed hat.

He sits next to me.

"Have you got it?"

I nod. "If you've got the money."

He pulls out a small palm pilot.

"Of course. Just one press of this button and the money will be sent to your account."

Mary's voice flows from the earpiece she had given me before I set out. "I'll confirm that. Tell him to transfer."

"Alright, transfer it. Then you'll get your item."

A few seconds pass after he pressed the button, then Mary speaks again. "Confirmed, the moneys in the bank."

"Okay. Here."

I pass him the box, and he looks up as he receives it, his eyes lighting up. But it's not his eyes that attract me. I find myself looking at a face of light blue skin, even more profoundly blue than Hego's, with a small scar on his left cheek.

"Oh, yes. With this, the world will be mine. Soon the world will recognise the brilliance of Doctor..."

I snort, standing rapidly so as to cut him off, "Yeah, right. Nice doing business with you, doc."

* * *

After the meeting with Linda and Mary, I went back to business as usual with Team Go. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about those events. The freedom that came with it. Doing something for me, something I could choose to do. So much so that when Linda called me, a few weeks later, asking if I could help with another job, I jumped at the chance. I don't know why she asked me to come, maybe she wasn't fully recovered yet and wants a hand. I don't care. I actually start to enjoy it. Yes, I know it's illegal, but I don't mind. I enjoy it so much that even after she is healed, I keep doing jobs with her. I'm not sure we are becoming friends, but we have certainly have developed a good working relationship. Even Mary seems to be getting used to me.  
The money is a nice bonus, but the freedom is the most important thing. It's a way out of the cage that my family has become. It is all going so well for a number of weeks, until one morning.  
I walk into the meeting room at Go Tower, too find everyone staring at me. My mother and father are there. Strange to find them as a united front. This can't be good.  
It defiantly isn't as the view screen flickers to life, showing a grainy image of two people running through a corridor. The image pauses, despite the bad quality I recognise them both. One is Linda, the other is clearly me.

I shrug, putting on my innocent act, "What's this?"

Hego is the first to speak, all pompous self righteousness.

"Don't act all innocent, sister. You know quite well what this is. We received this video from a museum in Sweden. They asked us to keep and eye out for these thieves, thieves who stole a priceless tablet. Imagine our..surprise to find that one was you."

Mego chimes in, "Who'd have thought it. Our sister has turned into a delinquent. On second thought, I'm not surprised."

He seems to love this. I round on him, my hand grabbing a handful of his jumpsuit.  
"Shut it, Mego. And you, Hego, you can put a sock in it as well."

I toss Mego away, leaving him in a heap, as Hego advances on me.

"I don't know what's happened to you, Shego, but you should turn yourself in."

That's it. The last straw.

"Turn myself in? Why? I've finally found something I like doing, something that is for me. It's freedom, Hego."

"It's the right thing to do. What you're doing, it's illegal. If you won't, then I'll have to stop you."

He advances another few steps, he won't use his powers though, he doesn't want to hurt me. But I'm only partially focused on him. I can hear someone moving behind me.  
Mego tries to grab me as my back is turned. A vicious elbow to the stomach puts pay to that idea. He really has to come up with something else. I dodge aside as Hego swings at me, trying to get me in a bear hug.

I can hear both my parents shouting at me, mum asking me to stop, dad telling me to. That makes me angry. I run at Hego, my hands glowing. Not to try and hit him with them, but to distract him. It works, he doesn't want to be anywhere near them. The heat could hurt even him. I keep pressing my attack, driving him back, until he reaches the control panel for the monitor. He turns to look over his shoulder, realising he's trapped. His mistake. One I take advantage of.  
I strike, my knee burying itself somewhere very soft and very painful. He collapses in a heap, clutching at his crotch, groaning deeply.  
Normally, I don't like hearing people in pain, like when Linda was injured. But, I'll make an exception this time. Hearing Hego in pain is quite satisfying.

Wego, or two of his copies maybe, move to attack me. I sweep my arms in a cross in front of me, a wave of heat knocking them back. Again, more movement behind me. Someone grabs my arm. I try to shove them away, but my hands are blocked. Only one person could do that.

My mother is looking at me, with concern. "Shego, tell me. Why did you do this."

"I feel trapped here. I found something that freed me."

"But, you've become a criminal."

"I don't feel that way. Like I said, this is something for me. All the challenges, all the triumphs, all the rewards, all for me. Not Hego. Not father. Me. Something to really call my own."

Mego has pulled himself back to his feet, "All the money, you mean. How much did you make from the stuff you stole?"

"It's not about the money. You all want to control me, you all want me to be like you. But I'm not. I'm me. And I'm doing what I want."

"Maybe you need controlling, if this is how you behave."  
I hear my mother gasp, at my father's words. I'm shocked too. And angry as hell. I've never dealt well with anger, except by releasing it.

"You want to control me? Then control this."  
My hands flare green and the plasma blast I generated rips into my father, sending him flying off his feet. His expensive jacket catching fire. He throws it off, his once pristine shirt now streaked with soot. So is his face. His face twists into a snarl.

"You.. You..."

Whatever he was going to say, I never find out. Hego is back on his feet. Still a little bow-legged, but up and moving. Moving fast, towards me. Not fast enough. I jump over both his clumsy grab and his head in one bound, landing behind him, crouched low.  
The perfect stance for avoiding Mego as he tries to grab me too. I leave him sprawled out behind me.  
Wego doesn't seem inclined to try anything.  
Good. Of all my brothers, they are the ones I can just about tolerate. I really don't want to hurt them, but I won't let them stop me.

A few more steps and I'm out, the door slamming behind me. If I had taken one last look back behind, I would have seen my mother staring at me, her face an odd mix of sorrow and happiness.

The jet is up at the top of the tower and I'm here at the bottom, so that means only one way off the island. Great. I'm not going to enjoy this.  
I take a deep breath, before diving in. The water around the tower is freezing, threatening to pull the breath I'm holding from my lips. I manage to hold it in, staying under the surface. It's a long swim to the shore. But I have to make it there. It's really the only place I can go.

* * *

Linda's mouth opens in a small 'o' when she sees me, before bursting out laughing. I guess I must look quite the sight. My clothes are soaked so much that they stick to my skin. I'm soaked too.  
Soaked to the bone. I push my damp hair out of my eyes, so I can see her face. She does seem to find this very funny. Then she sees my expression.

"What's wrong?"

I quickly tell her what happened, as we move deeper into the building. We part at the stairs, as I head for the bathroom. I've been here enough times to know my way around and I want to dry off quickly. 15 minutes later, having changed my clothes, I enter the 'Vault', what they call the room where they plan their jobs. Given the nature of Linda's job, lots of spare clothes are kept here, just I case. Mary is there, seated in front of her computer, Linda standing next to her.

"I told Mary what happened. We're hacking into Swedish Police's computers, trying to find what they know. So far, seems they have no idea about who we are. You know how hard we work to stay secret."

I nod, "What about me?"

Mary answers that. "They have nothing on you. It's what Team Go will do, that bothers me. We've hacked their system and deleted the video. Same for the Swiss copy. But they still know you were involved. We can't do anything about that."

"I don't think they will do anything. Not overtly, anyway. My Father won't want the publicity. It would spoil Team Go's record. He'll try to find me, quietly."

"So, you need to lie low for a bit?"  
Linda's suggestion. Could work.

"No. She needs to do something big. Something that Team Go would try to hush up."

I'm intrigued. "What?"

"I've got an idea. One that could lead to a permanent job, if you want."

* * *

The next day.

Mary's idea makes sense, but bits of it sound very farfetched. Not her logic which I can't fault, but the rest of it.

So, here I am. A deserted island, in the middle of nowhere. Nothing on it, except for a large central spire at the top of which is a large building, almost like a castle, but of a modern design. Still, no-one will look for me here.  
Linda moves the jet alongside it, against a small hatch that irises open. I rise at the same time Linda does. She extends her hand, which I shake.

"I'm going to miss working with you. Take care of yourself, okay. Call me whenever you like."

I grab my bag, heading from the jet to what will be my new home, owned by a guy who is out to 'conquer the world'  
Still, he's willing to pay top dollar for someone to help him 'acquire' things he needs. I can guess what that means.

I find him in the central room, some sort of lab.

He turns and I stare, unable to believe my eyes. That hair, pulled back in a stupid ponytail. The scar. The blue skin.

He's staring at me, with much the same expression as I have on my face.

We both break the silence, with the same word.

"YOU???"

* * *

Next chapter. Shego starts work with her new boss, while Team Go try to stop her. Could this all end in tears?

Once again, reviews, comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms always welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Flashback part 2.

Paring: KIGO. (Stay away if you don't like.) I do not own Kim Possible, it and all related characters are the property of the original creators, not me. This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata.

* * *

I awaken slowly, the last remnants of the dream still clinging to my mind like a thick fog.

I rub my eyes. Can't believe I was remembering those days, leaving my family, meeting with Drakken.

Then I notice that the space in the bed that had been filled by Kim's body last night is now empty. My hand touches it, searching for some evidence of her presence. But even the body heat she left behind has gone, the mattress cold under my fingers. I feel oddly concerned for a second. But I push it away. I'm being silly.

I can hear someone moving around in the hallway, coming closer to our room. Sure enough, she enters, which reassures me. But then I see she is wearing her mission gear, complete with backpack. She has just finished loading her hairdryer and kimmunicator into it.

She smiles as she sees me, her expression a little guilty, like she knows she been caught doing something she shouldn't.

Sitting next to me, she answers the question that is clearly written on my face.  
"Just a quick mission. Escort a group of scientists to a temple. Then fly back. No big."

I don't like the sound of that. Never mind that Kim's ankle is still a little fragile. But Kim knows what she's doing. Still, that doesn't prevent me from asking.  
"I could go with you."

She looks delighted.  
"Really? I didn't want to ask, cause I figured you'd like to rest."

"Nah. A little exercise sounds good. Plus, you need a partner now, right?"

She shoots me a grin, "Sidekick, you mean."

My pillow bounces off her head.  
"Don't push it, Princess."

* * *

So, here we are, seated in the back of the aircraft this group of scientists have hired to fly them to the temple they wish to study. Or as close to it as you can get by air.

That still means a 3 mile trek through the jungle to get to it, which is why they asked Kim to come along. Yes, they have maps and GPS and supplies. But they have never been in a place like this. And unlike other scientists I've met, they are at least smart enough to know that just because they've researched somewhere, doesn't mean that they know everything about it.  
Which is why they want someone experienced with dangerous areas like this to guide them.

The flight is a quiet one, if you ignore the sounds of the scientists having last minute discussions.

The plane starts to descend suddenly, Kim sliding against me. She starts, giving a little gasp and I pull her protectively against me, playing along as she pretends to be scared.  
Then I see her face. She is scared. So am I, suddenly. The decent is a little too steep. The sound of the engines has changed too.  
Together we make our way to the cockpit, calmly, so as not to spook the others. At least, as calmly as you can when you are in a plane that is crashing.

I shut the door behind us, while Kim talks to the pilot. He is a friend of hers; another one of her numerous contacts. Although it is kinda nice to have access to them as well.

"What's going on, Sam?"

"We just lost the number 4 engine."  
He struggles with the controls, fighting to try and bring the nose up.

"Lost, as in?"

"I don't know. One minute it was working fine. No strange readouts. No high temperatures. No drop in fuel feed or pressure. Nothing. It just shut down. And I'm getting nothing from the instruments. Maybe your friend could take a look out the starboard hatch, let me know what she sees."

I bristle at that, "I have a name; it's Shego. And I'm more than Kim's friend. But yes, I'll check."

Leaving Kim to explain that, I head back to the central compartment. As I walk over to the hatch, preparing to open it, I can feel the eyes of the expedition's leader on me.

Professor Hunt, I think he said. His bushy moustache twitches, as he follows my actions.

Just as I finish twisting the wheel that secures the door, he speaks.

"Excuse me, miss. Is something wrong?"

I try to act unconcerned.  
"Nope. Just got to check something with the engines."

Instantly after I said it, I realised that this was the wrong thing to say, as all the other people were now staring at me, with expressions ranging from concern to outright fear.  
'Damn. Kim's so much better at this people stuff than me.'

I sigh. "Okay. One engine has stopped working. I'm just going to check it visually. I don't know anything more than that. So, secure anything you don't want to lose and hang on."

As they pack away papers and notes, I crank the hatch until it is almost open. Getting the nod from Dr Hunt, I make the last turn. The wind rushes in, as the door cracks open, racing around the cabin.  
Getting a firm grip on the handle, I lean out. The wind whipping my hair out behind me, despite the helmet I just crammed over it. Good thing too, I don't think I could keep my eyes open without it, the force against them is so strong.

I almost wish I couldn't though. I swear out loud, before switching on the helmets mic. "Kim? Can you hear me Princess?"

"Loud and clear, Shego. What's the sitch?"

I smile for a second. Strange to hear that phrase directed at me.

"It's not good, Kim. The engines just dead. No sign of damage. No smoke being emitted. It's just not working."

"Alright. Sam's going to try and restart it. Just hang there for a bit. Let us know what you see."

"Okay."

I hear nothing but silence for a few minutes, until the comm. crackles again.

"Hey, Shego?"

"Yeah, Kimmie?"

"About that. You have all these nicknames for me. Haven't you ever wanted one for yourself? Or did you have one?"

"Shego's fine, Kim. The cute names don't really suit me anyway."

"How about Raven? Rave?"

I sigh, "I don't really want one Kim. Like I said, Shego is fine."

"Okay. Okay. We're getting no change on the instruments here. Anything at your end?"

"No. Not a twitch. Do we have a backup plan?"

"Yeah. We're not too far from a lake. Sam thinks we should be able to make a landing on it. It should just be long enough for us to slow down."

The original idea had been to land on a river close to the temple, near to which a small village had been set up. That village would have been our starting and ending point. We had chosen a sea plane for that very reason. But we should be able to make our way from there to the village. Assuming we can land safely.

"I guess that the landing could be a little bumpy?"

"Yeah. Tell the guys back there to hang on."

I shut the hatch and secure it, as the plane makes a sharp turn to the left. We are banking quickly, heading for the lake I hope. But, as I explain the situation to the scientists, we are still descending quickly as well. Maybe too quickly.

A loud scraping noise can be heard. I guess the plane has just skimmed the top of the trees, the top branches running over and snapping against the underbelly.

Then the whole thing shakes, as the plane smacks down onto the water, I guess. If we hit something more solid, the crash would have been worse. We bounce up again, gliding for a few more seconds, before crashing down onto the water. This time we stay down, but the plane is still moving fast. All we can do is hang on and wait for the plane to slow down. Hopefully it will.  
Nothing I can do, it's all down to the pilot. The engines have stopped. I don't remember when I couldn't hear them anymore, but I'm glad they did. As least we are not being propelled forwards anymore. Let s hope we run out of momentum before we do lake.  
Luckily we do. With a soft bump, the plane stops. I'm up, cranking the hatch open, before Kim comes back out from the cockpit. I jump out, landing with my legs bent, on the soft sand that surrounds the lake. I cast a quick glance around me. The place looks like a typical jungle to me. Sounds like it as well. Full of strange animal noises. I can only image that these boffins find it fascinating. Kim probably does too. I find it a place full of creatures that sting or bite, or maybe both. Kim lands beside me, pulling out the Kimmunicator as she does so, consulting the screen.

"The village should be over that way, about five miles away. We could make it before nightfall, if we make good time."

"We're walking? Wouldn't it be better to wait and see? if the plane will fly. Maybe Sam could fix the engines?"

Glancing at the scientists behind us, who have already pulled the equipment and supplies out of the plane, Kim grabs me arm, leading me a bit further down along the lake.

"We can't. Just before we landed, all the engines cut out. And Sam can't seem to get them started again."

"Just like the one that packed in during the flight."

"Right. All the instruments read fine. Sam's checking them physically now."

I frown, "Kim, call me paranoid, but I don't think someone wants us to get to this temple. Or wants to get there first."

She glances back at the scientist again, "Yeah. I'm thinking the same thing."

"But why? It's just an old building isn't it. Or is there something you didn't tell me?"

She looks vaguely hurt.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean that you kept something from me. I meant like old legends, anything like that. Something you thought that wasn't important, but that someone else might take more seriously."

"I don't think so. But then, it was only discovered two years ago, so the only people that really know anything about it are here with us."

"Okay. But let s keep our eyes open."

She nods, pulling me close to her, "Maybe your paranoia is rubbing off on me, but I think I'll call Wade. Give him our location. And update him on what happened."  
She grins, letting me know she's kidding. But she's right. It would be a good idea to have someone know we could be in trouble. This might not be a boring stroll after all.

Back at the plane, the scientists are ready to go.  
Kim has a quick chat with Sam. Apparently he will stay with the plane, try to get it working, fly it to the village if he does. He has a long range radio and plenty of supplies. And he's used to these conditions, so he should be fine.

So we set off, Kim and I taking point. As we walk, Kim reaches into her bag, feeling around for a few seconds, before handing me a small object.  
I take it. It looks like Kim's Kimmunicator, except for the colour.

"I had Wade make this for you. Just in case."

She points out the various buttons, black controls against a green casing.  
"This one will connect to mine. And this one will get you in touch with Wade."

"What about the third?"

"Nothing yet. I have mine set to Global Justice, but I thought you might have a different choice. So I left it blank."

"Well, I doubt I'll be calling GJ anytime soon. But, I'll think of something."

I slip the..device into a pocket of my jumpsuit. I can't call it a Kimmunicator and putting my name in front of it doesn't work either.

The going is harder than we anticipated. This area of the jungle is not well travelled by people, so we keep having to navigate dense clusters of vines, hanging between trees.

In the end, I get so fed up, I offer to cut through them. Kim shakes her head.  
"I've got it."  
From the side of her pack she pulls something that looks like the handle of a sword. It is. Or a machete, at any rate. A flick of a switch and the blade folds out, forming a solid shape from separate segments stored in the handle. A few accurate swings and the vines fall away, allowing us to proceed.  
We make better time now, Kim hacking down anything that blocks our path.

Until, we enter into a clearing, unexpectedly. Both Kim and I stop. Professor Hunt makes to cross it, until Kim holds out a hand.

He looks confused. "What?"

Silently, Kim snaps off a short, but thick twig from a tree next to her and throws it out into the clearing.

It lands right in the centre and, with a soft gloop, vanishes from sight.

"Quicksand."

Suddenly, he doesn't look so keen to cross.  
"So, do we go around or.."

Kim thinks for a moment. "No. It's going to get dark soon. I have a plan."

She pulls out her grappling gun, firing the hook around a thick branch high above us. Releasing the rope from the end of the gun, she tugs on it a few times, until she is satisfied that it is secure. I agree to go first. Swinging across, I release the rope swinging it back to Kim. But I don't land on the floor. Using the claws in my gloves, I dig into the surface of a tree. Gingerly I test the ground. Kim's guess seems to have been spot on. The trees would not have grown on the unstable quicksand. Still I check a bit further around. The ground seems safe. I nod back, for the next person to cross. One by one the scientists all arrive with me until Kim is left. She gets a run up, jumps, raising her legs, letting the rope carry her across. She is right over the middle, when the branch cracks, sending her plummeting towards the soft earth. She lands feet first, immediately sinking up to her knees. She freezes, trying not to move. But she is still sinking. I can see the quicksand moving up her legs. Luckily, the rope has landed just a few feet away from me. I edge forward, careful not to get caught myself. Lying flat, I can just reach it. I can feel the water that makes the ground so unstable seeping through my jumpsuit, but I do grab the rope, freeing it from the branch, before tossing it to Kim.  
She loops it around her waist and I pull, my muscles straining as she gets closer. God, how can something so soft be so thick? It's like pulling her through we cement. Regardless, I don't give up. As she nears me, I drop the rope, hauling under her arm pits. By this time, she is most of her torso has sunk. Combined with her pulling on the ground, she slides free with a loud sucking noise. Her clothes are caked with the soft earth, which is staining my already soaked clothes, as I help her to her feet, pressing her against my chest, reassuring myself she is okay. She returns the gesture. Her body is shaking slightly, and not just from the cold of the water.

The going is slow again, as we set off. Constantly checking the ground ahead of us, making sure we walk in single file.

Because of that, the sun has almost gone down by the time we reach the village. I've never been so glad to see civilisation, even as ..limited as this is. A small collection of huts, dotted along the edge of the river. People are clustered around them, busy at any number of tasks. One of them, a fisherman judging by the nets he is drawing in, looks up. Kim heads over him, they exchange a few words, then he returns, an older woman in tow.

The scientists follow the fisherman, while Kim directs me to follow her. I ask where we are going. She just smiles enigmatically, saying I'll have to wait and see, but I'll enjoy it.

As we walk through, I notice that things aren't as basic as they seemed. The tools that the villagers are using, for one thing. They may look old fashioned, but are clearly made of modern materials.  
Kim explains that this village is an experiment in sustainable living. Whole villages just living off the land. The plan is to expand it with several more groups of villages, working together like a city. Volunteers, families, have come from around the world to take part in it. Eventually the whole thing will be powered by a hydroelectric dam a few miles down the river. The huts will be replaced by building in a more modern style, kinda like blocks of flats, but made in a more economical style. Some philanthropic company is funding the whole thing.

It only takes a couple of minutes, a short walk back into the jungle. The light is still fading, but as we progress, I see a group of flickering lights ahead of us. I think I'm seeing things at first. But as we get closer, they become more distinct. They sort of look like candlelight. That is exactly what it is. A ring of candles, each one mounted on a long pole, surrounding a circle of stones. Inside the circle is a pool of clear water.

The elder nods to us, then takes her leave. Kim is already pulling her dirty clothes off. Shirt and cargo pants first, since they are the wettest. Bra unclipped, she turns, sodden cloth pressed against her chest, "You coming?" I climb in beside her. The water is cool, but not unpleasant. I just sit back, staring into the sky, letting me head rest on the ring of stones.  
I find myself staring at the stars overhead. I can see them clearly, the ambient light is so low. I have never been able to see them like this. And have never really cared to. But now, just sitting here like this, I see the beauty in them, which I never noticed before. I look over at Kim. She is staring up at them as well.

"They're amazing aren't they?" She asks.

"Yeah, they are. I never noticed before."

"Huh? What?"

"I never really had time. Or opportunity. Drakken's place didn't have many windows."

Dunking her hair under the water, she stands up with a splash, Kim climbs out of the water, moving to lie down next to the pool. I follow her with my eyes, watching the streams and drops run down her body, tracing the line of her chin, the straight of her back, the curve of her chest.

I plunge my whole body under the water, staying there for a few seconds, before resurfacing.

I join Kim on the soft grass and we both stare back up at the sky. Kim seems to know what I'm thinking, raising her hand to point out one constellation after another, listing the names and history behind them.  
I listen, resting my hand on her stomach, lightly tracing the toned flesh. I can feel the skin drying under my touch. Her hand resting on top of mine.

* * *

Next morning, washed and wearing clean clothes, after a long nights sleep in the hut we are sharing with a woman from the village and her two kids. They may only be a pair of panties and a small t-shirt from Kim's pack, but at least they are clean. I feel clean too. The sweat from yesterdays trek has been washed away, along with the moisture from the quicksand. I imagine that Kim feels the same way.  
Kim is seated cross-legged in the middle of the hut, with the young girls seated in front of her. They are listening raptly as she talks. I can hear her recalling the adventures she has been on.

They had been asleep when we had arrived, but upon waking and finding that Kim was here, they were all over her, asking her all kinds of questions. But at the same time, I could feel their eyes on me. Even now, as focused on Kim as they are, I can still see them sneaking quick glances at me, looking away shyly when I look back. It could be my green skin. Or it could just be curiosity about a newcomer.

For some reason, their constant attention is stirring something inside me. Something that makes me feel kinda happy, yet sad as well. Kinda like I've seen something I don't have, but don't know what it is.  
Whatever it is, I don't like feeling it.  
Giving Kim a small nod, letting her know I'll be heading out for a while. She nods back, not stopping her story.

Maybe a walk will clear my head. I slowly walk along the edge of the village, not really caring about my semi clothed state. The air is warm and I don't mind who looks. Not that the villagers seem to mind, not even looking up from their morning tasks as I pass. I get more stares from other kids that run past, but they don't stop. My wandering feet bring me to the hut that the scientists had been given. Only Dr Hunt is around, sitting outside, his head buried in his notes. He starts, looking up hurriedly, as he sees me.

"Ah, Miss Shego. Good morning."

"Drop the miss, would you. Anyway, you're up early."

"Just going over the schedules again. I want to make sure we all know what we're doing. The others are all late sleepers, except Phil. He works later than I do. Rises earlier as well. I think he's been up since 5.30. I'm pretty sure I heard him go out about then."

"Out? As in, out in the jungle?"

"Oh, he won't go far. He just likes to walk and think."

Leaving him to his schedules, I start to walk again. This time ending up by the river. Most of the village is down here. Either fishing or cleaning clothes. I perch myself on a rock, quite a way away from them and just watch.  
What I notice is the gender divide I had expected is not present. I can see women out on the fishing boats, preparing the nets they will use to collect today s catch. Equally I can see men crouched by the river, working pieces of cloth between their hands, as they hold them in the water.

Someone sits next to me. It's the mother of the kids Kim is looking after. She passes me something. My jumpsuit. They must have washed it last night. It's still a little damp, so I drape it on the rock next to me.

I thank her and she returns the water s edge. She and five other women wade across the river, the clear water only coming up to their ankles. I watch as they move into the trees on the other side, I can see them passing between the trees, in and out of my sight. My jumpsuit seems dry enough now. So I pull my shirt off, again not concerned about the people around me, before slipping it on. It's a little damp still, but the sun and my natural body heat will finish the job. I had just closed my eyes, letting the sun beat down on me, the sounds of gentle activity and laugher washing over me.

Then the sound of more frantic activity reaches my ears.  
Feet splashing through the water, much faster than they had crossed it the first time. I sit up. Sure enough, the women are heading back to this side of the river.

I, along with the villagers, head to meet them.  
Apparently, they had heard something moving in the trees, running towards them.  
An animal, I guess. Maybe a carnivore.

Or not. Apparently, this place was chosen because the nearest hunting ground is on the top of the cliffs, with no way for the animals to make it down here.

Turning away from them, as they discuss what to do, heading over to the other side of the river.

I walk slowly, as quietly as possible, listening for any sound. Nothing. Maybe it, whatever it was, has gone.  
Or it's heard me coming and is waiting for me, just ready to pounce. I have my hands held out in front of me, claws ready.

I still hear nothing. Until a twig snaps to my left. I spin.  
But the only thing that appears is a skinny, young man, lanky brown hair failing over his face.

I lower my hands. It's our wandering scientist.

He pushes it out of his eyes, looking around in confusion. He clearly has no idea where he is.  
Probably didn't even hear anything either.  
Snorting, I head back to our hut. It must be long gone by now.

* * *

Another hour and the scientists are ready to go.  
Kim says goodbye to the kids, who really don't want her to go.  
Only after she promises that she is coming back here before she leaves, do they seem consoled.

As we walk, I fill Kim in on what happened before we left. Like me, she believes that it must have been a predator, maybe one that found a way down somewhere. But she can't explain where it went, either.

One strange thing I realise, as I check the map of the route we will take, is that if you draw a straight line from the point the villagers heard the sound of the creature, whatever, coming from, you get to the temple.  
And that was also the direction that Phil came from, if I remember right.  
But what that means, I don't know. I do know it would take a human 2 hours to get to it, never mind back again. And he had only been up for an hour, according to Professor Hunt.

And a long two hours it is, but eventually we arrive in the shadow of the temple.  
Immediately, the scientists go into nerd mode, pulling out computers and notes, as they organise themselves.  
Kim is equally enthusiastic, chatting with Professor Hunt, asking all sorts of questions about their research.  
I figure that's my cue to zone out. Picking a nearby tree, I sit under it, letting them get on with it.

I yawn. This is where it gets boring.  
How wrong I was.

After about an hour, during which I have almost fallen asleep. The group moves inside. I decide to follow. If anything could go wrong, it's now. They have checked how sturdy the structure is, but I don't want to risk Kim being trapped inside without me.

They continue the research for another two hours, before deciding to take a short break. They all collect in the central chamber, when I hear the worst words you can often hear, "Where's Phil?"  
Professor Hunt has been looking around, taking a quick head count.

Colleen, the young grad student with short purple hair, calls out.

"He's over here. One of the antechambers."

Professor Hunt, Kim and I walk over. Sure enough, he is.  
Just standing with his back to us. The room is lit by two of the small lamps that the team had brought with them. But these don't seem to be working right, flickering on and off, the light casting intermittent shadows on the old stone wall.

Professor Hunt moves a couple of steps forward, "Phil, we're about to take a break. Are you hungry?"

He doesn't move. Doesn't turn to look at us. Doesn't even say anything.

Professor Hunt advances right behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Phil?"

This time he does react, turning to face us.

The Professor reels, taking a few steps back at what he sees.

So do Kim and I.  
Between the two of us, we've both seen so many weird things. But this is unlike any of those.

Phil's head is distended; his mouth full of huge razor sharp fangs, his enormous eyes a deep black, spreading out to where his nose should be.

Even his skin colour has changed; the light pink now tinged with inhuman purple blotches, like he has been bruised all over.

As we watch, his arms extend, the skin stretching, muscles writhing, as his flesh changes.

His fingers are longer too, tipped by sharp claws.

Strangely he, it doesn't seem interested in us. It just keeps staring at the walls, casting it's head back and forth, as if looking, or smelling for something.

His claws plunge into the wall, ripping out chunks of stonework. That's bad. That wall is critical to the structure of this room. Even Professor Hunt realises that. We run, back into the central chamber, where the other scientists are milling about, confused and scared.  
Kim orders them out and we follow. The building is starting to shake now, lumps of the ceiling falling down around us. We really don't want to stay here.

Professor Hunt makes it out, turning, beckoning us to hurry.

Just as we are about to pass under the doorway, a column of dust comes pouring down in our path.

We leap back, coughing as the fine mist fills our lungs. Good thing, as the dust is followed by a hail of boulders, effectively blocking the exit. The same thing happens behind us, the shocks knocking us down. Kim pulls herself up on all fours, a second before me.

Her hair and clothes, like mine, are covered in a fine layer of dust. But we aren't hurt. What we are is trapped, in this small corridor between the exit and the central chamber. I glance at the piles of rocks. We have no hope of moving them. I could blast them away, but they could be the only thing holding the roof up. I look back over at Kim, holding the Kimmunicator out in front of her. Walking up beside her, I see the message on the screen.

NO SIGNAL.

Looks like we can't call for help. We'll just have to wait until nerdlinger notices we're missing. Unless, Professor Hunt can get us out. I listen for any sounds outside, like rubble being moved. Nothing. Maybe the rock is too thick.

My attempts to call out are met with the same silence. Guess we wait then.

I join Kim, sitting against the wall, under a overhanging piece of decorative stone work. It might protect us a bit. Lightly, I brush some of the dust off her hair, filling the air with another cloud, which drives us both back into a coughing fit.  
I cut that out.

It is a long wait. The time really seems to tick by.  
We have no idea how long we have been sitting here. Somewhere along the line, I fall asleep, Kim's arms protectively around me.

And as I sleep, I dream.

I'm out on a job for Drakken. Just another sneak in, grab a piece of technical junk the Doc is too lazy to build himself and get out.  
Everything had gone fine, until the 'get out' part. The security in the building was no problem. But what I saw outside was. Team Go, along with my mother.  
Her usual grey business suit has been replaced by a Team Go jumpsuit, only completely black.

I sigh. They don't give up. Not giving them any chance to talk, I attack, flinging plasma at them.

Suddenly my mother is in my face. How the hell did she move that fast. She does speak. Her voice cold and hard.  
"You're not my daughter. I don't want to see you."

I awake with a start. Kim is looking at me, her face filled with concern.  
"Shego, you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

I push her away, my breathing coming heavily. Either from fear or anger. I don't know which.

"I'm fine, Kimmie. Don't crowd me, okay."

She seems hurt by my tone of voice. I guess I did sound like the old me. The Shego that used to fight her.

"Shego. You can tell me. I want to help. I don't like seeing you this way."

"Yeah? Well, I don't like being like this either. But I don't have a choice."

Kimmie eyes glisten as my words hit her. Little drops of moisture forms in the corners.

I sigh, trying to drive out the frustration I feel.  
"Sorry, Kimmie. This isn't your fault. It's.. It's.."

I can't seem to find the words.  
Kim can though.

"Shego, is this..Is this something to do with your mother?"

"Kinda. My parents.. kicked me out. Yeah, my 'loving' mum and dad threw me out. No shock about my dad, of course. He always hated me. He hates anything or anyone that doesn't go along with what he wants. But my mother? I thought she was different. That she really cared. But no. The second I joined up with Drakken, she says she never wants to see me again. That I wasn't her daughter. But now, she comes crawling back? Wanting to make things 'alright?' Well, she can just go to hell."

Kim doesn't know what to say to that. Luckily, she doesn't have to. With a rumble, part of the blockage is removed. Light floods the room, streams of it highlighting the dust that still floats around us.  
A second bolder is removed, then a third, before a familiar head is poked through. Kim smiles in relief at the sight of the figure with her blue jumpsuit and black eye patch.

I'm not so thrilled, given the last time I spent with Global Justice. But on the other hand, we are getting out of here.

Dr Director is full of questions. So is Kim. She wants to know what happened to the rest of the research team.  
Looking around, her eyes pass over the collection of GJ agents who have secured the area, stopping on the two shapes, wrapped in a thick polymer sheath.

I can tell that Kim already knows what is inside, so do I, but she has to see for herself.

She unzips one, then the other, before slowly walking back to Dr Director and me. She seems so weary suddenly.

"Dr Hunt is not...is missing. Did you see anyone when you arrived? Maybe he escaped the creature?"

Dr Director shakes her head. "The area was deserted when we arrived. Who is this Dr Hunt? And what creature are you talking about.?"

Kim ignores her, walking around the structure, until she comes to a gaping hole in the rear wall.

She calls me over to it.

"Looks like it punched out through here."

I nod, studying the damaged stonework and fallen masonry that has been shoved aside.

It does look that way. Some of the rubble is shattered and crushed, like someone went at it with a sledgehammer.  
I look closer. The rocks are stained, long purple streaks running along them. Almost like blood. More of the liquid has pooled on the floor, leaving a trail to the exit.

I smile at that. So, it was hurt. That's something.

Dr Director walks up beside us, now visibly annoyed. Her one eye narrowed, glaring at both of us in turn. Her phrase is overly polite, but her tone is like ice. The GJ agents close to us wince, presumably glad that it isn't directed at them.

"Will somebody please tell me what happened here. I've got two dead bodies, one missing professor and you two, who look like someone almost dropped a building on you."

As Kim explains the situation to Dr Director, I return to my examination of the creatures blood. The trail continues out of the temple, if you look closely enough. The drops get smaller, leaving only small areas of discolouration on the sand. But enough to trace it's path. Three larger stains, dotted admits the trail, could indicate places where it stopped. The first two presumably left when it killed the two students. But, at the third, the trail just stops, like the creature vanished. Or, since the drops of blood were getting smaller, that could indicate that it was healing itself. And very rapidly.

An idea pops into my head suddenly. My mind racing at the possibility.

"Hey, Kim. That Paul kid. Does he really exist and that creature was just impersonating him, or was it a form it created?"

The look on Kim's face shows that her thoughts mirror mine. Either that creature killed Paul and took his place, mimicking him perfectly or the identity was created for it, allowing it to perfectly blend into human society.

Either way, the idea that there could be who knows how many of these things hiding in plain sight is terrifying.

Dr Director doesn't look too thrilled either.

The GJ agents take another two hours fully examining the site, giving us enough time to head back to the village and Kim time to say goodbye to the kids and their mother. The whole affair takes place with much hugging and Kim saying over and over again that she will come back soon. The kids had clearly been expecting Kim to stay for a few days, and so had she.

They keep staring at me as well, like they want to say something, but can't seem to work up the nerve.

The GJ hover craft arrives and we turn to leave. It is at that point that the younger of the two, wraps her arms unexpectedly around my leg. I freeze, unsure what to do. Her sister joins her a few seconds later, latching onto the other limb.

I glance at Kim, she is smirking slightly, even as my eyes plead with her for help.

Kim detaches them from me, crouching down in front of the pair.

"Hey, hey. Shego'll come back as well. I promise."

Apparently satisfied by this, they reluctantly allow us to leave.

It's strange, but it sort of makes me happy, knowing they want to see me again. I say as much to Kim as we strap in, ready for takeoff.

"It don't think it's strange. For years you cut yourself off from everyone you knew. But you let me in. It took time. It was ..painful. But you did it. Not just with me, but my parents as well. So who knows who else you could let in if you try."

"Yeah, but it's because of you that I can do that. You let me in, as well. If you hadn't. If you hadn't opened up to me on that rooftop, then. Well, you know. Sorry, I shouldn't keep thinking about that. Or reminding you about it, either."

Kim takes my hand into her lap, giving it a squeeze.

"I haven't forgotten about that night. I'll never forget it. Not because of what I could of lost. But because of what I found. What we found. That s what I'll always remember."

I rest my other hand on top of Kim's.

"Kimmie, do you think we could come back here? Maybe spend some time with your friends? That is, if they really wanted to see me again."

"Of course they did. And yes, we can. After I Graduate, I was planning to go travelling for a bit. If you came with, we could visit here for a while. I haven t told mum and dad yet. And before that, I'm going back to school next week. Plenty of time to hang out with my friends there, if you want to."

It is a quiet flight back to Middleton after that, with a little stop over a GJ HQ to get our stories on record, as well as a quick check up.

The future seems...brighter, somehow. Even if you include Drakken and Warmonger, strange shape shifting creatures and my mother. Even with all that against us, I feel more positive than I have in a while.

END

* * *

Next chapter: Kim returns to school and has to deal with fresh prejudice from Bonnie and her crowd, about her orientation.

Okay, sorry for the long wait between updates.  
I've had a lot on my plate, what with work and studying, which doesn't leave a lot of free time for writing.

Sadly, this is likely to continue for a while, so I may switch to writing some short stories for a while.  
I have some ideas building up in my head that I need to get on paper.

Thank you to everyone who has read this and commented on it. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. Please keep them coming.

All the best,

Mereel Skirata.


	8. Chapter 8

Graduation Approaches

Chapter 8 - Last Chance

Kim Possible is owned by Disney and original creator, not me. This story is property of Mereel Skirata.

Contains girl x girl. Dont like, dont read.

* * *

Shego and I slip back into the house as quietly as we can. Shutting the door behind us so that the sound of the departing Global Justice hovercraft is a muffled as possible.

It is the middle of the night, well, more like early morning really and mum and dad are probably asleep. As for the tweebs, you can never be sure. They could be wide awake, designing plans for some new gizmo or something for all I know.

Asleep is exactly where Shego and I want to be as well. As soon as Global Justice rescued us from the collapsed temple, we were whisked back to GJ HQ.

Seems Dr Director wanted to know anything and everything about what happened and wasn't going to let us go until we told her.

I cast a quick glance at Shego. At least she seems calmer now. She had really been getting close to losing her temper with the one eyed woman.

So had I to be honest, but that was more to do with my being tired than anything else.  
But I also have to remember what they did for me. Taking care of the bodies of the students that were killed by that creature, making sure that they were returned home.  
As well as making sure that their families were informed.

As for Shego, well, sometimes I forget the issues she has with Global Justice. I think it is natural for her to have this distrust of them.  
It didn't help that we ran into her mother as we were lead into the conference room.  
I could see that she desperately wanted to say something to her daughter, but Shego didn't give her the chance, just storming past her before she could even get a word out.

It's really too late, or early, for us to go to sleep though, so we head for the kitchen.

I stick the kettle on, before grabbing two cups and pouring some instant coffee into the bottom of them.

Shego is rummaging through the fridge, pulling out some cheese and cold meat, before slapping them down next to the bread bin.

"You want a sandwich, Pumpkin? she asks, as she starts to assemble hers.

I shake my head, covering my mouth as I yawn.

"No thanks, Shego. I'll just have some cereal."

All we have left is the sweet sugary stuff the twins like, but at least it will fill a hole.  
Between that and the coffee, I'm going to be wired later, but I need the energy now.

Shego has already finished her snack when I join her at the table, and is sitting hunched over her coffee, nose so close, you might think she is planning on inhaling it, rather than drinking it.

I pause; spoon halfway to my mouth as an idea pops into my head.

"Do you want to come to cheer practice with me? It should only be an hour or two, then we could head to Upperton, catch a movie or something."

"Sure. Anything for another chance to see you in that uniform."

Leaving the car parked outside the school, we head over to the gymnasium. It still feels a little weird being here when its deserted, the whole place is just unnaturally quiet. Then again, it is Sunday.

The gym is the only place that isn't empty.  
The football team has practice today as well and already raised voices can be heard from inside, along with the crunch of meeting bodies as a player is tackled.

Shego is about to head into the gym proper while I get changed, when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey, Kim."

I turn, my face hardening a bit. Shego must have noticed, if the way her body has tensed up is any indication.

"Bonnie, what's new?"

She shrugged, playing it cool. But she's not. She has that same look in her eyes that she had when she made a play for cheer captain. Like a predator ready to pounce.

"Nothing much. Looks like the rumour is true though."

I think I know where this is going, but I ask anyway.

"What rumour?"

"The one that says you've given up on guys all together. Guess it's no surprise really, looking at your friends. Monique. That loser Ron. He's not even a guy really. You hang out with so many girls, it's no wonder you became a dyke."

I have too much experience with Bonnie to really take the bait, despite how much her words hurt.  
Shego is not so used to it, though. I can almost feel her temper beginning to fray.  
And it is pretty close to fraying already. Her fists have tensed. The air over her hands seems to be shimmering, a bit like a heat haze.

So I shrug it off, turning towards the locker room again.

"Whatever, Bonnie. I'm going to get changed."

"Yeah. About that. Some of the team don't feel comfortable with you watching them change."

I can't believe my ears.

"The team don't? Or you don't? Nothing s changed just because I'm gay, Bonnie."

I push the door open, storming into the changing room. As I head to an open locker, I can feel several people watching me warily. All of them are people that hang around with Bonnie, but the whole room feels tense.

I try to ignore it, pulling my uniform out of my bag.

**I watch Kim head into the changing room, Bonnie following close behind her.

She doesn't get through it, though. I thrust my arm out, blocking the doorway.

My eyes meet hers. Hers meet mine. She's trying to stare me down.  
The left corner of my mouth twitches in a smirk.  
Good luck to her with that.

"Can I help you? I do have things to do, you know."

"Yeah. You can help me. Stay away from Kimmie."

She seems to find this hilarious.

"Kimmie. Kimmie?.."

Whatever she was going to say next, she never gets the chance, as I grab her by the shirt, pulling her towards me.

"You leave her alone, okay. See, I'm not like Kim. She will just let this go. Not me, you do anything to her, you get it back double."

I shove her away, dumping her on her back side, before storming away. I can feel her gaze boring into my back.  
I've made an enemy here. But what's one more, really?

I take a seat on the bleachers, a few rows back from the edge of the court and wait for Kim to emerge. Maybe I should have brought a book to kill some time.

Then something happens to attract my attention.

That tramp that was bothering Kim comes strutting out, the majority of the team gathering around her, talking quickly in hushed voices. I can't really make out what they are saying, but I can guess it either has something to do with Kim or my altercation with her.

The team breaks as Kimmie arrives, and they start running through a series of routines.  
Their concentration seems to be a little off, though. Not enough for them to make any mistakes, but they all keep glancing in Kim's direction. And mine.

Especially when they think I'm not looking.  
And the expressions are not friendly.

I lay back on the bleachers, head resting on the hard wood, eyes closed. Well, almost. My left eye is open a little. They are staring more openly now, some with curiosity, some obviously uncomfortable.

It doesn't bother me. I'm used to people not being sure about me.

But just let them do or say anything to Kimmie. Just thinking about what that bitch said to Kim makes me angry again. Almost angry enough to make me do something that I might, well, not regret. But something that I would get in trouble for. I just can't fry her, no matter how much I might like too.

Strange how having someone you love, and who loves you, can make you change the way you see life.

Looking back to before I started living with Kim, it feels like another life, really.

Maybe I was the one who could do anything.  
'Cause I could. No consequence seemed to matter. I would steal, hurt, even kill. And it would make no difference, cause I really had nothing to lose. Even if I was arrested, I knew I would break out eventually. Then everything would be back to the way it was.

But then Kimmy came into my life, and something changed. I did have something to lose. Something to miss. At first I think it was fighting her. She was the only one that could give me any kind of a challenge.

But then I realised I was starting to miss her. And now she's changed everything. I have something to really lose. Her. If I steal, or kill, then I will be taken away from her. And I couldn't stand that.

But I'll make an exception if anyone tries to take her away from me.

Kim bounding up the bleachers pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Lets go, Shego."

I stand, using her proffered hand to get back to my feet, before leaning in, softly kissing her lips.

"Thank you." I whisper.

* * *

I'm sitting in the passenger seat, as Kim drives us out of Middleton, turning onto the freeway. It's the quickest way to Upperton.

She's been biting her lip absent mindedly ever since we set off, as if something is bothering her.

And I can guess what.

I pat her hand gently, as it rests on the gear stick.

"Don t let what they said get to you, Pumpkin."

I want her to forget about things like that, as Kim turns the car into the driveway that leads to the cinema.

I just want to relax for now and enjoy this time with her.

Having got the tickets, and now armed with a jumbo sized tub of popcorn and two sodas, all that's left to do is wait for the film to start.

I grab a handful, as we sit down, the trailers already rolling.

I don't really know what we are seeing. Kim described it as an action/thriller, so at least it won't be boring.

The feature begins, and I snuggle up to Kim, watching the first scene. The image flickers for a second, then stabilises. Problem with projector maybe.

Strange, it looks more like a sci-fi, with all those strange machines in the background.  
The shot is very static, as well. I would have thought it would pan or something.

Then Kim and I both sit bolt upright in our seats, as a figure walks into view.

"DRAKKEN."

He has his usual smug expression, the one he always wears when he has a new scheme in the works.

"People of the world. My name is Dr Drakken. For too long has the world mocked me. Too long has..."

I drown him out, as Kim pulls out the Kimmunicator, punching the button that will connect her to Dr Director. The rest of the audience is watching the screen with degrees of interest and concern.

I pull out my communicator as well, linking through to Wade. I guess Kim will want him in on this.

He responds first.  
"Shego? You seeing this too?"

"Yeah. It's hijacked a cinema. You?"

"it's on my computer. And TV. And radio. And iPod. And I can't shut it down."

"So you've got Drakken surround sound, huh. You're not the only one, according to GJ. It's all over the world."

"Yeah. Luckily, I can work around it. I can t shut it off, but I still can access other programs. I'll try to find a way to trace whatever signal he's using. I'll get back to you when I know something else."

The signal cuts out, just in time for me to catch the next part of Drakken's monologue.

"So, if the leaders of the world do not accept my demands, the consequences will be dire.  
Courtesy of this device."

The image changes with another burst of static, revealing a tall cylindrical device, seeming made of glass, with a large grill on the front.

Drakken's voice continues, even though he is no longer visible.

"if my demands are not met, this device will remove all of this planets breathable atmosphere. You have two days to comply.  
Of course, if any teen do-gooders or ex-sidekicks want to try and stop me, then you are more than welcome to try."

The transmission ends in one last burst of static. A horrific screeching burst that has everyone clapping their hands over their ears.

I get a return call from Wade a few minutes after the sound has faded.

That last burst of static was actually a powerful energy pulse, that Wade was able to track the source. And Drakkens location.

But it sounds too easy. He thinks so, too.

"Shego, you realise this is a trap, right? He wants you two to go?"

"Yeah. But Kimmie will go anyway. And I can't let her go alone."

"That s what I thought. Tell Kim to come by my house first, okay?"

Kimmie has finished her call as I hang up mine.

I let her speak first, "Global Justice has tracked Drakken's position. That last burst of static was an energy pulse, which gave them a clear Reading."

"Yeah. Wade said the same thing. He also thinks it was too easy. That Drakken wants to be found. Kimmie, you know this is a trap. Just as I know you're going after him. And I'm coming with you."

"Shego, you don't..."

"And don't you finish that thought, Kim. I am not letting you take on Warmonger by yourself. Not to mention whatever Drakkens been able to cobble together from all her alien tech. Even he could make something that could give us a bad day. Anyway, Wade said he wanted you to swing passed place."

The door opens as we approach. For a second I though that Wade was watching us on his computer and had opened it for us, but instead I nearly collide with a plump lady with very bushy hair. She is carrying something that looks like bin bags. Huh. They are. Looks like she is taking out the trash.

Her gaze slid over me, before settling on Kimmie.

"Hi, Kim. Go on up. Wade's in his room."

Kim gives me a quizzical glance sideways as we climb the stairs.

"You look surprised."

"No. Yeah. Was that Nerdlingers mum? I kinda had the impression that .. I dunno. That he lived in a bunker or something. You know. Spends all day trawling the Internet. Never leaves his room. Hasn't seen the light of day for years."

Kim laughs at that.  
"Well, his room isn't quite a bunker, but the rest is pretty close. See for yourself."

Kim pushes the door open and we step inside. No the room is not a bunker. But it comes closer than any other room I've seen.

The Walls just feel thick. Maybe the lack of natural light has something to do with that. The only source is a small skylight high above my head. Not that the place isn't well lit. A series of fluorescent tubes mounted on the Walls take care of that. But the place feels solid.

But it also has the feel of a teen boy s bedroom. No posters cover the black Walls, but dotted around the room are model kits and stacks of comic books. Looks like some of that anime stuff.

In the shadows at the back, two human sized shapes, minus heads.

"Hey, Kim. Shego. Here's what I ve got. I tracked Drakkens signal to a point in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Satellite images of the area don't show anything on the surface of the water, or in the air. So, I'm guessing he s got an underwater base set up. Do you agree, Dr Director?"

Glancing at the screen, I see that GJ Chief has joined the conversation by webcam.

"That seems a reasonable assumption."

She pauses for a second, turning to look at something out of the cameras frame, before returning her attention to us.

"Kim, I have a hovercraft on its way to you. It will take you to rendezvous with an assault team, which will help you to get into Drakkens base. ETA: fifteen minutes."

Kim nods her understanding, before the link is closed.

"Fifteen minutes. Too late to get my mission gear." She glances down at her t-shirt and jeans. "And I really like this outfit, too. It's going to get ruined."

I'm not really keen to fight in civvies either, but we don't have much choice.

Wade stands, heading towards the shadowy objects I noticed earlier.  
"Maybe we can avoid the fashion disaster. I ve got something better than your mission gear."

With a triumphant smile, he flicks a switch, triggering a series of lights directed at them.

I'm not sure who is more surprised, me or Kim. She is the first one to say it though.

"Wade, you fixed the battlesuit?"

" Not just fixed. Improved. It's lighter. More resistant. Greater strength increase. Plus, check the new stealth mode."

The suit flickers for a few seconds, vanishes, the reappears again.

I am still staring at the second suit, almost identical to the first, except it has the same colours and design as my jumpsuit.  
Looking closer, I see that the gloves are tipped with the usual claws that I favour.

"Same for mine, I guess?"

"Almost. I had to remodel the circuitry in the gloves a bit to adapt to your powers, so you can't catch energy like Kim does. But they will focus your plasma, giving you a really fine beam if you need it. Oh, yeah. You both have a built in shield generator as well. But the battery won't last long. I'm still working on that."

Kim and I change in the bathroom. It's a bit cramped, but we are able to dump our clothes and redress in the battlegear.

I flex my arms experimentally, before throwing a few punches. I shoot Kim an apologetic grin as one comes close to her head. This shouldn't hamper my fighting any.  
It does feel a bit tight, but I guess I'll get used to that.

"Not bad. Credit to Nerdlinger, I guess. Shame they take so long to change into, though."

"This isn't a comic book, Shego. I can't just press a button on the Kimmunicator and have it appear."

"Maybe not. Maybe that should be the next upgrade, huh? I bet he could do it."

"Maybe. Anyway, the hovercraft should be here now."

Kim s right. It is sitting outside, hatch open, drives idling. The hum they are giving off tickles my sinuses a bit.

One of the crew leans out of the vehicle, beckoning us over.

We board, taking our seats. Our colourful outfits stand out a bit amongst the drab black of the GJ troops. They are all sitting ramrod straight in the shock chairs, helmet in their lap, rifle cradled in their arms.

I secure my belt, feeling the chassis vibrate as the drives kick up to full power.

The agent that directed us aboard has taken the seat to the right of me.

"Ms Possible. Ms Go.."

I cut him off. " Shego."

"Shego. We should be regrouping with the rest of the task force in thirty minutes. From there, it is another hour to the target site.  
The plan is for the rest of the troops to go in first, creating a distraction and getting to the doomsday device if they can. Regardless of their success, we launch last and come at it from a different route. Hopefully, all the guards will be drawn away from us."

"Sounds good to me. You guys take the fire, while we slip in. Yep. I'm liking this plan."

Kim fixes me with a stare. Even though her voice is almost level, I can tell she is upset.

"Shego. Some of these guys," she indicates the troops around us with a sweep of her arm," some of them could die doing that. Does that not matter to you?"

"Yes, it does. But Two things matter to me more. Getting to Drakken and stopping his mad scheme. And, more importantly, getting you and me out alive. And the quicker we do that, the less chance anyone will die. Okay?"

Kim nods. "Okay."

it is a quiet flight after that. No one really has anything to say. I doze lightly, small sounds like the co-pilot announcing course changes and weather updates to the pilot washing over me.

Until a voice floods out of the pa system.

"Target zone in five minutes. Repeat, eta five minutes."

The troops quickly attach their helmets, dropping the Plexiglas visors into place, readying their rifles.

The craft is now shimmering with an almost tangible tension.

Updates from the other craft are coming in.

"HC1 descending now. HC 2 on approach. HC 3 dec...Hold. Scanner contact. Incoming from 10 o clock. Weapons fire. All craft, evade."

Silence follows for a few seconds, as I'm thrown violently into Kim, as the craft pitches.  
I can hear something pinging off the hull though, as my head is almost pressed against it.

Then the pilot s voice comes again.  
"HC1 lost. HC2 crippled. HC 3 and HC 4 flanking target. The base is equipped with laser turrets sir. The lead craft are dropping counter measures. I've plotted a course around to the rear of the facility."

"Alright, close in now. All troops, stand to. "

As one, they rise, stacking up by the hatch, one with his hand on the actuator, ready to open it.

The first one on the other side is pulling something from his backpack. Several blocks of a greyish White substance. Plastic explosive if I'm right.

The craft shudders and for a second I think we've been hit. But, as the hatch slides open, revealing a smooth panel of metal, I realise that it was just us slide to a stop against the wall of the base.

The soldiers quickly place the plastic against the wall with the practiced ease of those who have done this many times, before standing clear to let the hatch close again. The timers are already counting down to zero. The ship shakes again and a muffled whump can be heard as the explosive detonates. Waiting for a count of five, one of the troops checks that the seal keeping the water at bay is still intact, before opening the hatch again.  
The section of wall is gone, revealing a near dark corridor littered with debris.

The officer orders his troops inside, then turns back to look at us. Or where we had been standing. As the hatch had begun to open for the second time, we had both activated our Stealth Modes. No sense in letting Drakken see where we are.

Drawing his sidearm, he gives one last order to the pilot before racing into the complex. We follow, stopping outside the ship to let the troops get a bit further ahead.

We have both noticed a flaw with the Stealth Mode, though. I don't think Nerdlinger really designed it to be used by two people, since I can't see Kim and I guess she can't see me either. Luckily she had grabbed my hand before we both went invisible, so I do know where she is. It's strange. I can feel her hand against mine. Even hear her breathing if I listen hard enough. But I can't see her.

I whisper, just in case anyone is listening. I wouldn't be surprised if there is some form of surveillance equipment somewhere in this place.

"Which way do you think, Kim?"

There is a brief pause, in which I guess she is checking out the surroundings. We are standing at a four way intersection and, who ever built this place, had very helpfully put up no signs or directions.

"Not sure. Why don't we follow the troops for now. They're bound to get found at some point. Then we just track those forces back the way they came. That should get us to something."

I don't have anything better to go with, so we jog after them, making sure to keep a distance from them.

They haven t gone far before they encounter the first bit of resistance. Not Drakkens usual henchmen. Maybe he's laid them off?

But, and this isn't difficult, the robots they have been replaced with do seem more effective. The central body is shaped like a saucer, with four crab like legs extending from it. A large glowing lens like eye on the front of each one pulses rapidly, as they identify their targets. I think it might also be a weapon.

As they exchange fire, we sneak past. Moving away from the battle, trying to find where the robots came from.

When a door slides open, revealing Warmonger. Her eyes slide over the part of the corridor we are walking along, before focusing on the fire fight.

She moves fast. But not at the troops. Her arm lashes out, catching Kim in the chest. Or I guess so, hearing her cry out. Her hand is torn from my grip. Something hits the wall and Kim reappears, the stealth field flickering a few times before failing all together.

Warmonger smiles mockingly at Kim.

"Did you think you had snuck in? Warmonger could hear you whispering at the other end of this complex. I can even hear your friend breathing, right over there."

Scarily, she points right at me. No sense in hiding then. Kim is recovering. I just need to buy her a few seconds. I charge straight at her, letting my plasma encase my hands. She might hear me coming, but she can't see where I am throwing my punches.

She doesn't need to, cart wheeling backwards as I get close, my first swing missing by miles. She lands in a fighting stance, legs spread, beckoning me forward with one hand, crooking her finger tauntingly.

That's when a trio of plasma blasts smash into her; one catching her in the head, the other two in the chest. They only seem to drive her back a bit though.

"Ah yes. Warmonger forgot you could do that. No matter."

swiftly and smoothly, she pulls some kind of weapon from her belt, firing a volley at me. I run, hearing the alien energy blasting holes in the floor where I had been standing.

Then Kim jumps past me, catching one of the blasts, sending it directly back the way it came, bowling it like a baseball.

I skid to a stop, adding more of my fire into the mix. The hits only stagger Warmonger though. But Kim uses that distraction to dodge around to her side, launching a jump kick at her head. That fazes her, snapping her head back. I see a few drops of blood go flying from her mouth now opened in an o of pain. Kim lands again, a quick combo of punches hitting Warmongers torso.

Kim is resting gingerly on the leg that she kicked with, I noticed. That's an improvement though. The last time she kicked Warmonger, she broke her ankle doing it. Kim leaps at her again, punching and kicking, trying to slip a blow in. Warmonger has gone defensive though. Bringing her arms up to block Kim s strikes. She is being driven back, at least. No, she's drawing Kim in. As Kim moves for a right hook, Warmonger catches her wrist, squeezing it and spinning her around, using that momentum and turning it into a spin kick. It connects, but not with Kim. Rather with the glowing blue energy of the suits force field. Knowing we have to keep wearing her down, I attack, as does Kim. Yet, Warmonger is keeping up with us, moving really fast for someone so big. Ducking under, or spinning aside from our blows. And the ones we do seem to land are barely fazing her.

As both Kim and I dive back to avoid a savage roundhouse, something flashes between us and Warmonger. I glance over at the squad of GJ, no two squads of troops. One must have joined up with the other and cut through the robots. Now they are opening up on Warmonger with everything they have. Round after round is slamming into her, and both Kim and I are relieved to see her falter, her knees wobbling as she tries to keep on her feet.

But then the troops have to reload. And Warmonger is more than ready to take advantage of the respite. She draws a small length of metal from the back of her belt, which quickly extends to a staff with vicious prongs on both ends, purple energy flowing over them.

As they open fire again, she starts to spin it in front of her, creating a vortex of energy that the rounds just splash harmlessly against.

The disintegrating shells are raising such a cloud of dust that we can barely see Warmonger. The fire stops again, as they reload for a second time. Warmonger seems determined not to give them a third, bending her powerful legs and launching at them. She lands, bringing her staff down on the head of the nearest trooper. His helmet cracks like an egg, pieces flying everywhere as he collapses sideways, blood streaming down his face.

The one to his right tries to bring his weapon to bear, but not before Warmonger drives the point of her staff right through his chest, leaving him skewered on the end for a second, before kicking him backwards into the troops that were trying to retreat to a better fire position, knocking them down.

She spins her staff, holding it across her body, one tip resting on her shoulder, the other a few inches above her feet.

Then one tip vanishes in a burst of green light, flying away as the shaft is snapped.

The other follows it closely.  
With a snarl, Warmonger tosses the useless weapon to the floor, before advancing on me.

She doesn t get very close.

"Fire in the hole."

The words have barely left the soldiers mouth before Warmonger is engulfed in a burst of flame and dust. Another grenade follows the first.

I would have been caught to if I hadn't got my energy shield up in time.

The sounds of the overlapping explosions fade, as does the smoke. Warmonger is crouching in a blackened circle on the floor. Her skin is burned on her arms and she has numerous bits of shrapnel imbedded in her face, but that seems to be the worse of her injuries.

She stands, a bit shakily, and Kim and I ready ourselves to fight her again.

But strangely, she turns and runs away from us.

The leader of the squad of troopers approaches us, while behind him, the others treat their wounds. The body of the one that was stabbed through the chest has been moved to one side.

"Ms Possible. The other teams have located Dr Drakken. They are assaulting his location now, but we believe that is where Warmonger is heading."

The corridor outside the central chamber is literally a warzone. GJ troops are exchanging fire with Drakken's war droids. We arrive a few seconds after Warmonger expecting her to dive into the line of troops.

She doesn't. Instead she crashes through them, rushing into the room where Drakken is hiding.

Kim and I dive behind the shattered hulk of one of the robots, dodging a blast aimed at us. More crash into the metal carcass, throwing up little shards of shrapnel.

Our backs are pressed against the charred metal, feeling it shake with every impact.

Bullets and energy blasts are whipping back and forth over our heads.

Kim puts her head right next to mine, so I can hear her over the noise, so close that I can feel her breath on my cheek.

"We have to get in there. If Drakken thinks he'll lose, he'll activate that device."

"Right. Do you think these shields will last that long?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to risk it. They certainly won't do us much good if there is no air for us to breath."

"Can't argue with that, Princess."

we both rise at the same time, stepping up on the robot we had been using as a shield, jumping off it, launching ourselves forward, landing on the head of the next robot. Kim summersaults off it straight away, heading for the next one. I don't, taking a few seconds to slash at one of its legs. My claws and plasma cutting through it easily.  
As it tips forward, I have to jump off, and I can't really look where I am going. Unfortunately, that means I land in front of another robot. Unfortunately for it. My plasma rips through its head. I duck under it's body, before it crashes to the ground, running over to meet Kim. We are only a few paces away from the door now, and it only takes a few more steps to reach it.

The room on the other side is dark, dark like Drakkens lair used to be. We can just make his silhouette on the other side of the room.

Not that he is trying to hide. Walking forward out of the shadows as we approach, Warmonger a few paces behind him.

"How nice of you to join me, for the last moments of your lives. You see, I have already activated the atmospheric nullified. Within minutes all of this place will be a vacuum. I hope you can hold your breath for a really long time. Warmonger, get them."

She doesn't appear to hear him. Some strange sounds can be heard coming from her wrist, or the device she wears there. It sounds like gibberish to me.

She notices when Kim and I flying kick her in the chest though, knocking her to the ground again, following her as she staggers back.  
I lash out with both hands, claws and plasma easily cutting through her clothing, leaving ten deep slashes on her torso.

As she reels from that, Kim grabs her arms trying to wrestle the staff from her grip.

I try to help, only to get a knee in the chest for my efforts.

The impact sends me flying backwards, landing on my butt. I can taste blood in my mouth. And it hurts to breath.

And Kim is still grappling with Warmonger, slowly being driven back as the large woman extends her arms.

With a violent shove Kim s grip is broken and she stumbles, her feet getting tangled up, sprawling her on the floor.

With a savage grin, Warmonger spins her staff over her head, stopping it so that the cruel blades are pointed at Kim s back.

Terror fills my body and I feel my power surge. My hands glow brighter than they ever have. The blast is so powerful that it knocks Warmonger clean off her feet, her staff clattering near Kim s legs.

Like I'm going to let this she-thing walk in here and kill Kimmie.

Kim is getting her senses back, glancing over at Drakken and the device he is still standing next to.  
Given how much it is whirring, we can have long.

Kim must realise that too. Tottering back to her feet, she grabs the staff, managing an unsteady half run, half stagger towards it.

Either she doesn't hear my scream or just ignores it, I don't know.  
But I scream anyway.

And again, as she drives the point of the alien weapon straight into the large grill on the front plate of the device.

Nothing happens for a few seconds, then it is Kim's turn to scream as electricity flows from it and up her arms.

With a loud, horrible crack, she is thrown backwards, landing a few feet away from me, not moving.

The pain in my chest stabbing with every step, not that I really register it, I run to Kim s side.  
Her hair is standing on end and her hands are blackened where she was holding the staff.

Everything else around me, Drakken shouting, GJ troops streaming past me, fades into the background as the sight of Kim s chest not moving fills my eyes. Tears fill the corners of my eyes as I think she might be dead.

I don't even really register Warmonger getting back to her feet, grabbing Dr Drakken and running away, smashing through the walls as easily as she did the soldiers.

I push them down, pressing a hand against her throat. I can still feel a pulse, but she needs oxygen.

Pulling Kim s mouth open, I press my lips against hers, breathing three long breaths into her.

I draw in another gulp of air, then try again.  
And again.

After the third try, Kim gives a long hacking cough as she draws in air by herself, spittle hitting my face. I don't care, she could throw up on me right now and I wouldn't give a damn.

The tears come in huge torrents as I see her chest rise and fall.

I bury my head in her hair, letting the sobs come now.

After a few minutes, in which I am aware of nothing but having Kim here, I can finally speak.

"You brave little hero."

I don't know why I said that, but my body is pumping adrenaline and I felt I just had to say something. And that was what first came to mind.

Kim s voice is very weak, but clear.

"That s why you love me."

The unit commander places his hand on my shoulder. "Shego, we have to go. Dr Drakken has escaped and I have men that need medical attention. Attention that Ms Possible could do with."

I nod, standing.  
Kim tries to as well, but I won't let her walk, scooping her into my arms.

Back in the hovercraft, I settle Kim down on a seat, letting the medics take a look at her.

Not that there is much they can do here, except bandage her hands and give her some pain killers.

They still want to get her checked out at a hospital, just in case. That much electrical current could have damaged her heart.

As it turns out, the closest hospital is Middleton General and we are already on route.

At least we won't have to get another flight home.

The hovercraft lands on the roof and the wounded are offloaded. The critical cases are rushed away immediately, the lifts carrying them down to the operating rooms.

Which leaves the walking wounded to walk, appropriately? Well, I walk. I still refuse to let Kim.

The young doctor escorts down two floors to a half empty ward.

It feels more welcoming than the ER down at ground level, maybe due to the warm colours it has been painted, but it still feels too much like a hospital to me.

I have barely helped Kim change into the gown she was given and helped her climb into the bed, letting the nurse set up the monitors, when the door bursts open.

"Private room, my ass. More like doctors coming in an out any time they please."

I sigh, burying that retort, turning to stare at the newcomer.

My heart skips a beat, as my eyes lock onto a familiar mass of orange hair.

Anne's face is a mix between fear and relief, as she walks over to her daughter, fiercely hugging her.

I can't miss her reactions as she sees the burns though.  
She is a doctor. Even if she hasn't been told what happened, I'm sure she knows what caused them.

Apparently the doctors don't think Kim's heart was damaged, but they want to keep her in for a few more days, just to be sure.

Anne hugs Kim again, then, unexpectedly hugs me.

I wasn't expecting it and can't stop the hiss of pain slipping past my lips.

Both doctors stare at me, but it is Kim who speaks.

"Shego, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit bruised."  
I lie quickly.

I don't think they buy it though, as Kim's doctor leads me to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Really? My dear, Shego, is it? How many years of medical training do you have?"

"None." I snap back. "What do you think."

Strangely he isn't put off by my tone.  
He just continues speaking in that annoying polite voice.

"Correct. My name is Dr Muhammad, head of cardiology. I have been a doctor for almost twenty five years. And if you don't have at least two broken ribs, then I will eat my medical license. So, just let me look."

I'm going to tell him to shove it, but Kim worried face changes my mind and I submit to the exam.

How she can shrug of the fact that she was electrocuted and worry about something as simple as a cracked rib is beyond be.

Annoyingly, the doctor is right and so now I'm laid up next to Kim.  
I have been ordered to rest and since I refused to go home, they wheeled in another bed for me. Anne's insistence that I wouldn't rest at home, since I would be worrying about Kim, helped to swing it.

I want to stay up and watch over Kim, but I can feel sleep creeping up on me and I can't fight it. The doctors didn't want to give me any pain killers, but they did give me something to help me sleep and I can feel it kicking in.

Suddenly, a thought pops into my head.

"Hey, Kim, where did Warmonger go?"

But I don't get an answer, as Kim is already asleep.

* * *

Global Justice Headquarters

Dr Director is sitting hunched over her desk, just staring at the screen of her terminal, when a knock on her door can be heard.

She presses a button on her desk and it slides open.

Will Du strides in, ramrod straight as usual.

He places a memory stick on his COs desk.

"We have the translation of the message Warmonger received. It just says 'We have found it. We have found it ll

"And could we track it."

"Yes, Doctor. It came from an object orbiting Jupiter. We also tracked Warmongers ship on a heading for Jupiter. Whatever was found must be very important to her. And if it is important to her, then..."

"Then it could be very bad for us. Yes, I realise that. But really, what are the odds that whatever she wants has anything to do with Earth? Still, we should still continue with the plan. Did we get what we wanted?"

"Yes, Doctor. There was more than enough Lowardian technology left behind. Coupled with our understanding of the previous samples, we should quickly see some results. When will we be informing Ms Possible?"

"Agent Du, Global Justice cannot keep running to one teen hero for every little thing. Besides, I think she's done enough for us. Now, send a message to the lab for them to start. Dismissed."

once Agent Du had left, Dr Director returned to staring at her screen and the image it showed. An image Jupiter. Dozens of black specks were spread all over it's surface, specks that the computer was tracking.

A number in the bottom corner showing a total. 134.

"I hope we have enough time."

* * *

Okay. Thats it for Graduation Approaches. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Next up will be Graduation, or my take on it anyway.

Once again, reviews and comments are welcomed.

That you to everyone who commented. You are all lovely and wonderful.


End file.
